I Promise
by Unwritten songs
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is sent to an asylum, there, he meets francis, the doctor that was assigned to him. Though their first meeting wasn't the best, could something be building between these two? Francis knew from experience he shouldn't get attached to his patients, but would he abandon that rule and risk it to help this certain Brit? I know, bad summary, sorry
1. Part I

**N/A:** Okay, so technically a little fruk rp me and endlesshetalia. deviantart. com did based on this (vergiss-uns-nicht. tumblr (.) com /post/24844948154/a-sad-story) . and we did story format and we're not done yet, just the first part done. I formatted it a bit, and this is a draft. my words are in italics and his are normal. I know some of the stuff in it will be inaccurate but bear with us? ^^; I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any of these characters, they all rightfully belong to himaruya.

* * *

Arthur sat in the plain little room and stared up at the clock with unblinking eyes rimmed with dark circles. The ticking was so annoying and he was trying to work out how to reach it and take it down. He shouldn't be here, he thinks, he isn't crazy. He had to shoot those people, the faeries said so and they were always right.

_He walked around the corner, trying to not to look into any of the rooms that had their door open, avoiding any eye contact with people in the hallway. Finally, he reached a door at the far end of the corridor, the number on the door was now a rusty looking gold. He looked at his chart to make sure it was the right one before knocking with a "Pardon me." Entering the room, he looked around and saw that there was only a simple bed and drawer with a desk and chair in it, nothing else. Sitting in a corner curled up in a ball was the patient he was assigned. "Arthur Kirkland" it says on the chart. And looking at the descriptions, it sound about right. He went over to the bed, be cautious as to not scare the patient and extended a hand. "Good afternoon Mr. Kirkland, I am Doctor Francis Bonnefoy, it's a pleasure to meet you."_

"Ugh, I wouldn't shake your hand if you were the last wine-drinking frog on Earth, now let me out Beardo." Arthur had no patience for this man, he wanted out, this entire room was driving him mad. It was so plain that its entire atmosphere was oppressive and intimidating, it reeked of illness and the screams from other rooms made his teeth clenched in fright. Arthur stands and eyes the door, wondering if it was left unlocked when this man came him. Doctor, ha, he didn't need a damn doctor. He was not insane. He didn't even know why he was here at all.

_Usually he would have retorted to such a nasty remark like that, but seeing as how he was dealing with a mental patient, a seemingly dangerous one according to the paper he was given, he wasn't going to risk anything. "Ah yes, you'll be able to get out when things are better. We're only trying to do what's best for you mr. kirkland. and it would really help if you'll cooperate and answer the questions i'm about to ask you." He waited for a response, watching the movements and the flicker of the other's eye carefully. The man was pale and thin, with dark, baggy eyes that told him he hasn't been able to sleep much or at all since he was admitted into the hospital. His light, blonde hair was a mess of bed hair as those liquidy green eyes looked back at his own blue orbs with a look of distrust._

Arthur stares, his lower lip trembling slightly, he feels so trapped and helpless, a feeling he was neither accustomed to or fond of. "Ask what you want, just let me go soon." His eyes dart to the door again and back. He doesn't like this man once bit. The fake politeness, the forced smile. Fake fake fake...Arthur looks away.

_"Thank you," he said back, the atmosphere between them cold and distrustful. But what would you expect in a situation like this? Especially with the condition of this particular patient. "The first question is, how long have you been able to see these "Friends" of yours?" He waited for an answer, filling in some needed information in other boxes as he waited. But he never broke eye contact with the brit, not because it was part of his job, but because there was something about those green orbs that was too deep to understand. But in his profession, it was hard to not to._

"..." Arthur stays silent for a long time, listening to that infernal ticking of the clock. He knows that this man, with his silly long hair and his sharp blue eyes was only trying to trick him. "As long as I can remember." He turns his head up slowly to look at the Frenchmen. "Everyone thinks I'm crazy." He states. "You think I'm crazy too..." Arthur's voice is almost sing song but the next words are sharp as he points an accusing finger. "Don't you?"

_He cocked his head, scribbling something down onto the paper, "I'm only doing my job mr. kirkland, whether I think so or not is confidential. Right now this is about you, if you wish to discuss a different subject, you can come to my office during appropriate hours."_

"How can I do that when they won't let me leave my room? Not even for dinner! Just because I threw one lousy tray at one lousy orderly head..." He mutters, though this is Arthur's second day it feels like an eternity. "You-..." He pauses and gets up, going to the window and pressing a hand against the glass, suddenly the Brit smiles and then lets out a giggle, suddenly looking 10 years younger.

_He cocked an eyebrow at the brit, watching what he'll do next to make sure if he'll have to call in backup or not. "I can write you a note for an appointment. again mr. kirkland, this is about YOU, nothing else."_

Arthur ignores the doctor, he continues to laugh and then gets a thunderous look. "Does this window open?" He eyes the window up and down, then stares back out of it.

_He had a weird feeling in the pits of his stomach, it was something in arthur's eyes that told him he better choose his words wisely. "No, it does not. why don't you sit down and we can continue our discussion?"_

"But..." Arthur looks like he might cry as he stares at something beyond the glass. Sighing he sits back down on the bed and curls into a ball. "I hate you cheeky monkey."

_"Thank you," he said, sighing with relief. "our next question is, have you ever put yourself or others in danger because of your "friends"?"_

"Stop saying 'friends' in such a condescending tone." Arthur scowls at him, his thick eyebrows almost meeting in the middle. To be honest, he's glad of the company, nobody wants to be alone. "I...well yes, I mean...I had to, I had to shoot them, they were going to bring about the apocalypse if they stayed alive." Arthur begins to rock back and forth. "They were bad people, so I had to, the faeries said so, they're always right, always."

_"and what makes you believe they're always right?"_

Arthur grinds his teeth. "How do you know an apple will always hit the ground if you drop it? Because its obvious, its been proven, its the normal thing to do, its science."

_"but that's science, science has not proven these things to be true. If it was the norm, would you be in here mr. kirkland? I'm asking why you believe they are true," he said, gritting to hold back any remarks he wanted to make._

"I'm in here because idiots like you aren't pure enough to see them!" Arthur yells. "Now open the bloody window so Flying Mint Bunny can get in!" He stands up and grabs the spare chair, using it like a bat he swings it at the window, which cracks but does not shatters, he prepares to try again.

_He jumped up to catch the chair and wrestle it out of the brit's hands. Once he set it down onto the floor, he went to pull the man back from the window, in case he was planning to throw himself out of it, making sure to press a button in his lab coat that would call for the nurses to come and help him. "Mr. kirkland! please calm down, there is no need for such violence!"_

Arthur thrashes hard in the surprisingly strong grip of the Frenchmen, howling in indignation when he is pinned to the bed and the nurse rushes in, asking if a tranquiliser needs to be used. "Nooo! No you can't! You have to let him in! He needs me! He needs me! Bad things will get him! Please! You have to believe me! Francis please!"

_He stood back and looked at the struggling man and shook his head grimly, "please don't try to fight this mr. kirkland," he said. letting the nurses do their job, he scribbled something down onto a piece of paper and left it near on the drawer, going over to the window to inspect the cracks. It wasn't that badly damaged but he'll have to have them replace it with something safer. suddenly, something green flashed in one of the cracks and when he blinked it was gone. he rubbed his eyes, looking at it again but there was nothing there. so he unhinge the window a little and opened it to look outside, a little breeze blowing in but nothing else. it was probably only his imagination, and with that, he closed and lock the window. With a final nod, he bid them goodbye for the afternoon and left._

Arthur screamed at the Frenchman's retreating back, a high-pitched blood curdling scream that chills the blood of the nurse as she injects him with the tranquiliser. In the break room, Doctor Belischmit is reading through his files, having to deal with the ditzy Italian patient who was clearly not 'all there' and most likely never would be, he gives Francis a quizzical look. "You look vorn out. Did you visit your new case?"

_He nodded, taking a chair across from his colleague. "Oui, and he's quite the guy," he answered. he pulled at the tie around his neck, loosening it up as he take the cup of coffee that was handed to him. "Merci." to be honest, arthur wasn't that bad of a guy when he was calm, but it was a definite that he needed help. Help from something, and he'll be the one to find out what._

"Und what do you mean by that?" Ludwig put down his files, the Italian seemed to defy gravity sometimes and today had been one of them, he still bared the bruise of the Italian leaping at him in joy - actual joy!

_"he's...how do i explain him? I guess the word some would use for him would be 'insane' if you've seen him in action but he is like a bucket of mystery, crazy, british mystery," he said, taking a sip of the dark liquid. "and how have you been with your patient?"_

"Having observed him all day I still am no closer to understanding him. But it's three so he's sleeping now." Ludwig tried not to sigh, he noticed a strange faraway look on his friend's face. "You can't get too attached to him you know." The German knows better than anyone how hard but how necessary that is, his own brother had been committed here and died, it was how he and the Frenchmen had become close. It was also the worst day of the Germans life, seeing his own brother slowly unwind.

_He nodded, not meeting the german's eyes, knowing exactly what he had meant. Ludwig had lost his brother, he had lost one of his best friends. "I'm not getting attached to him, i already know it's not healthy for such a thing. but maybe it's still early enough to save him don't you think?"_

"Ja, anything possible. I already have medication designed to get rid of his illusions stocked in your office. It's up to you to tell him he'll be taking them." Ludwigs stands up and gathers his files. "I know you vill do vhat is best for him..." He leaves on that sensitive note.

_He nodded and waited until the man had left and slumped onto his chair, running his fingers through his hair. it'll be hard to convince anyone of that nature to take the medication but maybe with some bonding it will help. just as long as he doesn't let that bond grow too much._

Arthur twitches at every sound, huddled under his covers he shivers. He hates the dark, hates it and there is no light here, not in his room, just a tiny little speckle under the door from the corridor outside. It gets dark too early here, and the sound of footsteps sets him on edge.

_Francis sat at his office table, tapping away at the computer like usual. He got off of work at 8 for today and it was 7:30 right now. As he work, his thoughts kept on crawling back to the british man, wondering if he had noticed the slip he had placed in the drawer. Of course he didn't expect him to come to him right away but...there was an unsettling feeling in his stomach._  
_**  
**_

Arthur sat up, he knew that giggle. The covers crawl off his head a furry face peeks at him. "Flying Mint Bunny! B-but how?" He hugs the little green creature to him in joy. "I'll always find a way to you Arthur~" Arthur dances around the room with his friends until something catches his eye. He picks up the slip of paper. "Meet me in my office later - Doctor Bonnefoy'. Arthur held the note up for inspection by the bunny. "I say go meet him~" Arthur nods and rings the bell beside the door. An orderly comes and is shown the note, being let out she escorts him to Francis's office. When he is allowed in, the patient scans the room briefly and then sits, looking happier and calmer than he did before and stroking the air a few inches above his lap. "Hello doctor."

_He looked up from his work, jumping from the sudden and silent appearance of the brit. "how did you..." then he noticed the hand that was stroking the air, as if he was stroking some sort of animal. He gave it a thoughtful look, noting it in the back of his mind, before greeting the man properly. "good evening mr. kirkland. I see you've found my note."_

"Please, call me Arthur." The Brit smirks, a wicked little glow in his eyes for a moment. "I thought we were friends~" He chuckles and and tickles the air with a finger in the same manner as before, giving a short chuckle.

_He laid the papers he had in his hand down onto the table, facing the man with a little smirk on his face. He leaned forward on his desk, looking arthur in the eyes once more. "didn't seem so this afternoon. why the sudden change in character?" This was unprofessional of him, but it was beyond office hour right now, office hours ended at 6._

"I'm happy." Arthur says and says no more, looking up from his lap at Francis and feeling a little taken aback at the spark in the Frenchman's eyes. He looks away with a blush. "No I most certainly do not, oh shush what do you know?" He giggles.

_"what I know is, Arthur, is that you have a lot to say. Since you as so much took out time to come visit me, why don't we have a little private chat and find out what?" he said, leaning back into his chair._

"Huh? I wasn't talking to you beardy-weirdy." Arthur scowls again. "I have nothing to say, I just want to go home I..." He looks down and lowers his voice. "I can't be here, I have a son at home, he needs me..."

_"You have a family?"_

"Almost, just a son, I adopted him as a baby..." Arthur smiles fondly at his feet, but the smile is short lived. "He's only 8, he needs me still."

_"don't you have a partner to take care of him? or any relatives?" he asked, this reminding him of his own son that was at the same age as the mentioned child. He didn't like to leave him alone at home when he had to go to work, even if he had a nanny to take care of him, especially since his wife had passed away a few years ago._

"I have servants, but I would rather be at home. I hope my friends take care of him." Arthur looks up through his eyelashes, smiling softly. "Do you think I'm crazy, Frog?"

_"servants?" he gave the british a quizzical look. he couldn't say that it was a completely strange idea, but it wasn't exactly the usual thing. and there it was, the question that he was always asked by so many other patients. "depends on what you mean by 'crazy'."_

"That's right, I'm quite wealthy I'll have you know." Arthur stops all together when that question is asked. He stops talking, stops blinking, stops moving, stops breathing. Then all at once lets his breathe out and becomes animated again. "Mentally unsound and unfit for society."

_"And would you say you've done anything to fit that definition?"_

"No." Arthur says sharply. "I'm a good man, I care for my kid, fight in my army when needed, pay my bills on time and take action when I must in order to keep my son safe."

_"But there must be a man of a different nature behind that good citizen mask of yours isn't there? for you to be in here, there must be a reason why. Besides the fact that you go around gunning down innocent people, " he said, leaning into one hand and waited patiently for an answer._

"They were not innocent!" Arthur fumes, slamming his hands down on the Frenchman's desk. "Two of them had, when younger, broken in to an old woman's home and frightened her so badly that she dies of a heart attack, one was smuggling counterfeit products, and the other was a twice convicted rapist fresh out of prison on a bail he wouldn't have had if his wife wasn't banging the judge. How do I know all this? The faeries told me." Arthur folds his arms and nods, looking smug. "Look it up, I know I'm right!"

_He gave arthur a look of disbeliefs, "and you're basing all of this on fairies?"_

_Arthurs smug look falters. _"Look it up, go on, I bet you have information on that in that computer of yours, go on Frog-face."

_"I'll prefer it if you will so kindly be more pleasant with that mouth of yours," he retorted, holding back the urge to call him "rosbif" in turn. He turned on his computer again, waiting for the screen to show up with the desktop as the machine kick itself into gears._

"I'd prefer it if you didn't have that ridiculous accent, but there you go." Arthur starts to pace anxiously, occasionally muttering to something or someone or maybe just himself.

_"foul mouth I see. My accent is perfectly fine," he mumbled defensively. Once the machine was ready to be of use, he googled everything on the cases that the man had told him about. After going through several pages, he turned away from the computer. "Arthur..."_

"Yes?" The man looks overly hopeful, as if he is doubting what he said in his desperation to be believed.

_"There's nothing there..."_

"Th-thats impossible!" Arthur dives behind the desk and shoved the doctor out of the way, anxiously bringing up the names of his victims and trying it out for himself. "My God they've taken the internet!" Arthur backs up and starts to shake violently against the wall.

_He landed on the floor with an "oof!" as he was pushed aside. He looked up at the man and a cold sensation swirled around in his stomach. this wasn't good. he got up slowly, edging towards the man, preparing to jump at him if he decides to act like the way he did this afternoon, "arthur, calm down, nobody has taken over the internet."_

Arthur looks up at Francis with the expression of a frightened child, his eyes stare out without really seeing as he stands gripped by some intense fear of nothing. Then a single tear leaks down from his face, only to be crushed by the fabric of the doctor's coat as he unprofessionally pulls the zombified Brit into a hug, cradling his back and head, stroking his short messy hair and cooing into his ear.

_He didn't mean to do that, he really didn't, his body move to do only what it thought was right. There was no use in getting close to a patient like that, he knew better to do that. It was his job to stop himself, but as he cooed comforting words into the ear of the whimpering brit, all of that was abandoned._

Suddenly, he becomes animated and holds on to Francis, gripping the back of the man's jacket and sobbing into his shoulder. "I'm so scared Francis! I'm so scared!"

_"Don't be scared Angleterre, I'm right here, everything will be just fine. Nothing can hurt you, you'll get better, don't worry, nothing will hurt you, I promise," he whispered softly into his ears, carefully planting a kiss onto his forehead._


	2. Part II

A few moments elapse in silence between the two men, before Arthur pulls away. "I'm not crazy, they really did do those things, the unseelie fae gave them bad magic so that if they got together the apocalypse would start...I..." He looks down at his slippered feet. "I didn't used to be like this, s-scared of everything, I used to be great...I don't know what happened." He in vain tries to explain his own deteriorating mental health.

_ "I have time, so why don't we start now? Maybe this will help me to understand you more..." he insisted, pushing away the thought of sedating him if he acts up again for Arthur's own mental safety. He did asked for this, and he might as well take responsibility of it. He loosened his grip on the Brit and let him have some air, "it'll be more comfortable on the chair mon ami. The floor may be a little too cold for this."_

Arthur shakes his head. "I'm tired, I want to go back to my room. Only...could you get someone to take away the clock? It's driving me nuts." Arthur offers a small smile.

_ He nodded, "I'll bring you back to your room. As for the clock, it shouldn't be much of a problem to remove it," he paused, thinking about it for a moment. "Arthur, a few moments ago, when you came to visit me and you sat down. You were stroking the air like there was something on your lap. Can you please tell me what that was about exactly?"_

Arthur looks up and scans the room. "Oh deary me! I almost forgot!" He makes a short whistling sound. "Come on Flying Mint Bunny, we're leaving now!" He then stumbles back as if something ploughed into his chest, his face alight with childish delight.

_ He examined the man, watching him curiously. And for a moment there, he thought he had saw creases appear where he was being "ploughed" into. No, can't be, maybe being in this place for so long is finally getting to him. He stood up, clearing his throat, letting his question die without a clear answer. Perhaps some other day where things are more suitable. "Arthur, are you coming?"_

Arthur turns his head and nods, walking numbly to the door and out into the corridor. Now he could think about it, he was extremely embarrassed about what had happened in that room. He couldn't believe he had shown such weakness to this man! "You should ask him to come see you tomorrow, I think he'll make a good friend!" Flying Mint Bunny proposes. Arthur shakes his head a little, "I don't think he had a choice, he had to come see me tomorrow. Isn't that right, Doctor Frog?"

_ "I'm not sure what you're talking about," he said, noting the way Arthur seems to be talking to himself. Though it was to be expected for a mental patient, he was surprised Arthur was so calm carrying on about it, like he was talking to someone that was actually there. As they walked down the dimly lit corridor, they could hear the sound of someone shrieking 5 doors away from them. Three nurses were running in and out of the room, bustling about with a tray of needles and some medicine. By now he was accustomed to not cringe at the terrifying sound, but he wasn't quite so sure about his british friend._

Arthur eyes widen and he shudders, turning more to his left than to his right where Francis was and placing a hand a few inches from his own breast, as if holding something there to try steady his pounding heart. Passing the door he is curious enough to look in but immediately turns away. The person inside had tried to commit suicide and was bleeding heavily all over. Arthur shivered some more. He never thought he would be so glad to get back to his own room, the screams still ringing in his ears.

_ Once he was sure Arthur was safely back in his room, he wanted to make sure the brit was asleep and encounter any more relapses. "Have you been able to get any hours in since you've been here? Don't try to lie though, I can see those bags under your eyes."_

"No, I haven't." Arthur yawns and lays there, looking at the terrible ticking clock. "Why should you care."

_"Because you've been dispatched to me, and it's my job to make sure my patients sleep. Lack of sleep can cause nightmares, wouldn't want that," he answered. He follow the brit's gaze to the clock, wondering if there was anything nearby he could use to climb on to reach it. Not like it's going to hurt anybody._

"Right of course, I'm just another case to you, a job, whatever, now I have Flying Mint Bunny I can sleep." Arthur turns on his side, facing the wall so he doesn't have to look at the blonde Frenchmen. "Goodnight Frog-face."

_He fro__wned, disregarding the name, "Flying mint bunny?"_

Arthur doesn't move. "Yes, thats right, my friend..."

_"Is he..."_

"Is he what?" Arthur says in a low tone.

_"nothing," he replied, "I'll be going now. I'll ask the nurse to remove the clock. I'll see you tomorrow then, goodnight arthur." With that he left the room, leaving the brit to sleep, hopefully._

"Wait!" Arthur calls, already thinking he's too late. "Tell me what you were going to say!"

_ He continued to walk, pretending he didn't hear him and turned on the nearest corner, even if it wasn't the one to his office. It was a bad move for him to ask when he should've just put it down on paper. letting his curiosity get the better of him would only cause problems. But...no buts, he has a job to do, a family to take care of, and he definitely did not need to grow fond of the brit. His job was to help him, not become his goddamn lover. He kept on repeating it in his head like some sort of mantra. It was barely a day since he's met the man and yet things have already gotten to this point._


	3. Part III

Arthur slept fitfully that night, but still he slept. His dreams were full of obscure shapes and demons, trying to claw at him, gloating at his weakness, taking his son to Hell with them where Arthur couldn't reach him. And just when all hope seemed lost there was a brilliant white light and Francis emerged from the crack that led to Hell, carrying the boy back to him and driving away all the monsters. Arthur stared in awe and then woke with a jolt as a nurse noisily set down his breakfast tray.

_He entered the building in his usual uniform, which he has to admit was too boring and unstylish for his taste, but what can you do? He strolled over to the front desk, greeting everybody properly, and flirting a little with the nurses. Looking at his paper, he noticed that his schedule was different, "excusez moi, but I think you've given me the wrong schedule. Arthur Kirkland isn't on here."_

The secretary looks up. "Um yes, that's right, someone reported that you were with him after hours and we decided that such association could get in the way of his recovery." By which she meant 'we all think you're screwing him'.

_"He was only there to discuss some business, nothing more nothing less," he said stonily, "can you please fix that? I think you're underestimating me far too early." He left the clipboard with her and walked away to his office. He had quite the promiscuous reputation there, but hell would he ever lay a hand on a patient._

A nurse ran out of Arthur room just as Francis started to unlock his office door, she was shaking all over and clutching her hand. "He bit me! He bit my finger off!" She yelled, a commotion being heard from within, the woman's severed finger held in the other hand as someone ran after her and tried to get her to stop.

_His breath hitched and he froze for a moment before running for room, shouting for some nurses to follow him. Entering the room, he found the brit was throwing everything in his reach at the nurses and doctors that were trying to come near him and calm him down. his mouth was cover in what seems to be the other nurse's blood while he was holding something close to his chest. "Arthur! Calm down! What happened here feliks?"_

"Like, how should I know? We totes just tried to give him his meds broski, and he like flips!" The blonde doctor scowls lightly, avoiding a flying piece of the chair as it sails above his head and smashes the clock that had caused Arthur such annoyance. As Arthur spots the Frenchmen, he runs to him, eyes wide and frightened and breathing ragid. "I won't do it! I won't take those meds! They won't make my friends go away! They can't! My friends ..." Arthur suddenly grabs Francis' pocket and appears to place something inside. "Keep him safe! Ahh!" He screams out as he is tackled to the floor and tranquilised. "K-keep flying...min...bun...sa-ay..f..." He lays unconscious on the floor as he is put in a straight jacket and carried off to the 'Quiet room'.

_He watched them take Arthur away helplessly, his hands clutching his pocket but nothing was really there. Then he remembered it, medicine? He didn't prescribe him any medicine, how could this b- He grabbed Feliks by the collar, his face in rage as he shook him for a answer, "I never prescribe any medicine! Why the hell were you trying to give him medicine before I could fully diagnose him?"_

"Calm down Franny! Lud was the one who told me to give it to him!" Feliks pushed himself away and straightened up his coat. "God, you made me chip a nail!" The effeminate man admires the nail with a pout and scowls at Francis as they leave the room for the janitors to clean up.

_He furrowed his eyebrows in a scowl, "was he the one that they switch Arthur to? He already has his schedule full with the Italian patient, so why would he need another patient to take care of? Arthur is mine, he-" he stopped, realizing how possessive he had sound when he said that the brit belongs to him. As if he meant something else rather than only a patient. It didn't take him long to understand what that meant, what the hidden subtext in that sentence was. "Where's Ludwig? I need to talk to him."_

"I think hes with Feli, like he usually is." For once using 'like' in an appropriate manner. As if summoned the German appears out of a door at the top of the hallway with a cheery, "Ve~ See you tomorrow Ludwig!" Following his back as he turns to lock the door and starts to walk to his office.

_He left the polish doctor by himself with a "Thanks" and speed walked over to the German. "Ludwig, can we talk privately mon ami?" _

"Ja, step into my office." Ludwig holds the door open for Francis and then enters himself, pulling up a file onto his desk where Arthur's name can clearly be seen. "Seems the Risperidone wasn't a success, perhaps he was feeling agitation, we'll try that again but vith Haloperidol and Lorazepam..." He mutters, scribbling that down and ignoring Francis.

_"Have you even diagnose him properly to decide that doctor? But I thought that was my job. Ludwig, return him to me," he demanded, trying to keep his voice calm, "You don't know what you're dealing with, and even if you do, he was suppose to be MY case."_

Lugwig snaps, standing up he slams a hand down on the table and glares at Francis with cold blue eyes. "You sound just like you got close to him and now can't bare to see him go, don't even try to lie. I saw you vith him in your office last night, embracing a patient even in a hug is unacceptable! Even vith my full plate I vould much rather I take over his case as to give him proper professional attention! I diagnosed him as delusional and I dare a man like you, three years my junior to correct me on this matter!" Ludwig stands up but continues to glare. "You will be dealing with the Braginski case, end of discussion."

_"And what? You think your seniority makes you any better than I am? I'll have you know i'm as much of a professional as you are, and i'm as capable of handling a case like this as any other! If embracing a patient is unacceptable, then I hope you're alright with being taken off the Vargass case, because i'm sure you've by far embraced that man more than you've ever intended. You can handle the Braginski and that nutcase of a filthy mouth brit, I'll take care of your precious italian," he snarled at the german, storming out of his office._

Ludwig storms out and grabs Francis by the collar, lifting him off his own face. "Francis, you don't have the authority to do that, therefore your threat is empty to me. However, look at yourself, look how you just behaved. Can't you see that you are getting too close to that man already? Doing this vill only put both of you in danger, and I know you don't vant to see him hurt in any way because of your actions." Ludwig places the man on his feet, choosing not to call attention to what Francis had said about him and the Italian. "Take the Braginski case, maybe you vill be the vone to finally solve it." The way he talked about people as little more than cases was a testament to how cold and withdrawn from them Ludwig had had to become.

_He shoved the other doctor away, fixing his collar as he glared back at him, "Thank you for your concern but I can handle myself and him. Though I hope you practice what you preach ludwig, or else it'll come back biting at you. It seems you haven't made much progress with your special patient either, or rather you did made progress, but not in the way you were expected to, and don't think that's been left unnoticed," he hissed, venom laced deep in his voice. with that he left the german in the hallway, going back to the receptionist desk and checking himself out for the day. Who was he pretending to know everything about him? francis shook his head, he needed to take a break from the hospital. Maybe some time with his son will help him with that._

Ever a slave to his own work regime however, Francis's new case smiled widely at him as he entered, looking worn and fed up with everything. If need be, Ivan could have picked Francis up and thrown him across the room. Thats why he was in the straight jacket almost 24/7. "So you are the new one da~?" He says in a thick Russian accent. "Weren't you the one looking after Comrade Kirkland? Ah but of course Doctor Beilschmidt took him away from you~ Even though he is always /so busy/ with Comrade Vargas. I think they have sex da~" Ivan displays once more the fact that he seems to know way too much about what goes on around here despite almost never out of his room. He had recently sent three of the nurses into nervous breakdowns and had shown time and time again to be very dangerous.

_His hair stood up and goosebumps appeared as he tried to willed them away. There was just something so creepy about the man and his smile. It was...off. Especially with how much he knew about things that was going on in the hospital. He hadn't even seen him around that much but...he couldn't trust his words like that. "Yes, but it's nice to meet you. My name is doctor francis bonnefoy." he held out a hand for him to shake._

"I know." Ivan states and then tilts his head, being unable to use his arms in the straight jacket he bends over and nibbles at the man's fingertips instead.

_He flinched from the strange greeting, cursing himself for being ditzy and offering a hand to shake when his patient clearly couldn't do such a thing. He lowered his hand and cleared his throat, "why don't we start?"_

Ivan flopped down sideways on the bed and stares up at the ceiling where he had somehow managed to scrawl something or other in Russian even though he should be impossible to reach that high. "Okay~ You like Comrade Kirkland right? You want to be having the sex? And I think that maybe if you did and he liked it, you could make him act like he was better or maybe even make him better, then he would be released and you could have more of the sex with no trouble."

_He blushed, "That subject is not open for discussion. And I have no intentions of doing such a thing, nor does sex solves anything."_

"You're such a liar doctor, and doctors shouldn't lie. You like him and he likes you. Fate brought you together da~" The air around the Russian seems to take on its own form of intimidation.

_He gave the russian an annoyed look, "no, please refrain from personal discussions. I'm here to diagnose you, not discuss my personal life."_

"Diagnose me with what doctor? I like it here, why would I want to ever get out?" Ivan chuckles, the room growing dark. "I bet little Matvey would like a second daddy."

_"How did you know about my son?" he asked, narrowing his eyes._

"Such a cute little boy...with blonde hair, strangest little curl though...his tears are delicious." Ivan grins wider, revealing perfectly white teeth.

_There was something dark about this, he could feel it. This man has never met or heard of his son and yet he knew so much, "keep my family out of this."_

"Why?" Ivan turns his head and fixes him with bright purple eyes. "Pretty soon they'll all be dead, so we should talk about them now."

_That sent a shiver through him, not liking how the words rolled so easily off his tongue, "because it's private and I don't like my privacy invaded. Now Mr. Braginski, do you see anything that? anything supernatural?"_

"Nope." Ivan chuckles. "Though if its supernatural you want to see, try taking some cracked glass and looking at the little green creature in on your desk, Comrade Kirkland told you to care for it da?"

_"Please stop spilling nonsense. If you're trying to stall for time so you don't have to answer your questions, i'm afraid you can't keep avoiding it," willing his mind to not think of the brit._

"You don't believe me? Comrade Kirkland trusted you and sigh...but how pleased he would be if you just try. I'm tired now, please to be leaving." Ivan closes his eyes.

_He closed his files and glowered at the russian, this was proving to be harder than he had thought it would be. And the russian was showing no sign of changing anytime soon. "Then I'll be leaving. I'll see you tomorrow then." As he walked to the front desk to turn in his files, he thought about what the russian had told him. No, no, no, that was utter nonsense, he wasn't going to lay anything on the line by believing him. Now that his work was done and he felt no desire to stay in the hospital more than he needed to be for the day, he could finally return to his angelic son. And maybe find out how the hell Ivan found out about him._

As Francis passed the Italians room it seems the door was not properly closed. Through the slit of the door, the German doctor can be seen, pounding his German meat into the soft body of his patient as if determined to break him, a hand over the Italians mouth. Feliciano moans and cringes, "owie..." he chokes out. But the doctor continues, fucking the man into the floor causing the little bruises the German claimed were the Italians own fault and grunting as he came. Pulling out he removed the condom and placed it in the type of bag a dog owner would use for poo. "That vent very nicely." He tells his patient, carrying him to the bed and tucking him in. "Keep up with this treatment and you'll be out of here in no time." He turns to leave but the patient calls to him. "Hold me?" Ludwig ignores this and leaves the room, locking it he holds back a gasp at the sight of Francis, smoothing out his hair. "Um...how long have you been standing there?"

_He smirked, "long enough mon ami. Now who's the one that's getting too attached to his patient hm?"_

"Okay vhat do you vant?" Ludwig scowled at the confident smirk.

_"You know exactly what I want," he answered, his voice taking up a more serious tone._

Ludwig sighed, he knew that this was a small price to pay to keep what he was doing a secret he could be fired and even jailed for it. He just found the Italian so...irresistible. "Fine, I'll put you back on the Kirkland case."

_"Merci beaucoup, and oh, take me off the Braginsky case if you don't mind," he added, not wanting to talk to the man after his first and hopefully last meeting with the man._

"I don't blame you for that, consider it done. Just...keep silent about vhat you just saw ja?" Ludwig looked nervous for the first time in his life.

_He nodded, "although...you seem to be in too deep with your case, what are you planning to do? You know that it's gone beyond just attachment."_

Ludwig sighed and nodded. "I think...maybe I need to take some time avay from this one." He grunts. "This can't be good for either of us, I just can't help myself around him. Feliks can have him from now on..."

_"Are you sure about that? he seems...dependent on you." He paused, "or more like, he sees you more of a lover rather than his doctor?"_

Those words seem to sting Ludwig. "Its...an incorrect thought pattern that I installed within an already unstable man, and it was both wrong and selfish for me to do so. We cannot be lovers, it simply isn't done." And his stern words hide the fact that what he really wants to say is that they have become dependent on each other, perhaps even fallen in love, and that Ludwig was so lonely he had neglected his duty to the hospital just for those precious forbidden moments. "Feliks will take this case from now on." He confirms with a heavy heart. Ludwig pats the Frenchmen on the shoulder. "Never become like me."

_He looked solemnly at his colleague, "If only i could agree with that. Ah but, even if there are certain risk to it, i say just keep the case. I don't think feli's state of mind will improve if he finds out you're not his assigned doctor anymore. Not every case like this will end like your brother's ludwig. Maybe the results will be different."_

The hand on the Frenchman's shoulder tightens a little, Ludwig seems to be in actual pain as he remembers his brother. "Sometimes I feel like I could have saved him...fine, I'll stay with but from now on, just business. Goodnight Francis." And he turns, walking solemnly down the corridor.

_He watched as his friend left. "Cuddling is nice! helps a lot," he shouted after Ludwig, before turning his own back and continuing his walk. Now, to pay Arthur a visit._


	4. Part IV

_He woke up the next afternoon to the rustle of something warm and small in his bed. With one eye open, he searched around the bed for who, expecting it to be their dog until he saw a little golden curl sticking out of his blanket. He chuckled, "What's the matter mon petit lapin?"_

Matthew blinked up at his father and offered a small smile. "Are you going to work today Papa? I...I really want you to meet my new friend." Having spent most of his young life being dragged to the park by his nanny, where he was dutifully ignored by the other kids as if he were invisible, he wanted to share the joy of friendship with his father.

_He smiled back at his son, stroking his head. "Today is my day off, papa will love to meet your friend. but first, let him get ready and make some lunch oui?" he yawned, stretched, and looked at the time. It was 1 in the afternoon already, later than he usually wakes up but what the heck, it was his break._

Matthew wriggled his way out of bed and onto the floor, his face alight with joy. "Nanny has already prepared lunch for us, we're going to meet him down at the park." He hugs his father. "I wish Mamma could meet him too..." The child's whispers into his father's stomach.

A feeling of sadness washed over him at the memories of his beloved wife. he hugged his son and kissed him on his forehead, "But she'll be watching from heaven mon douce, and I bet you she's so proud of her little Mathieu for making a new friend."

"You think so?" The child replies, looking up with those strange lavender eyes. "Tres bien.." And with that he rushes off to put his shoes and coat on.

_He got out of bed, wishing the picture of his wife a good morning before he started preparing for the day._

xxxxxx

As the odd little family of sorts approached the playground, Matthew was attacked suddenly, pinned face down in the dirt by another boy his own age.

_He helped his friend up before encasing him in a tight hug, "Mattie! Yah made it! Now we can play with the new toys I got yesterday! Hey, what happen to that stuff bear you carried around yesterday? Did yah lost him again?"_

"N-no! My nanny is carrying him." Matthew puts his thumb in his mouth and then turns his head. "Oh, Papa, this is my new friend Alfred, Alfred this is my Papa."

_He peeked over matthew's shoulders curiously and saw the frenchman. Releasing his friend, he saluted him, "It's nice to meet you sir! My name is Alfred the Hero!" Francis chuckled at the little boy, saluting back, "Hello Alfred, it's a pleasure to meet you too. How about you two go play while we set up the picnic oui?"_

Matthew saw his friends face light up at the chance of food and as he saw the two nannies and the Frenchmen were alright on their own, he tugged nervously at Alfreds sleeve. "Will you go on the swings with me?"

_"Sure thing! I can push really hard too!" he smiled brightly, grabbing his friend's hands and pulling him along quickly over to the swing set._

"They are so cute." The brown haired nanny says, curtsying. "My name is Elizaveta, I'm Alfreds nanny." She introduces herself. Looking at the child she sighs. "It's amazing how he still has so much happiness in him after what happened to his parents...and then again to his new daddy." She seems lost in pity for the child.

_"My name is francis...may i inquire on what happened to the child's family?" he asked as they walked over to a shady area._

"Oh its not really my place to say but...they abandoned him as a young baby, just left him to wander around in the wild. That's when Mr Kirkland found him and adopted him as his own son. Alfred never had a better father until the poor man went mad." Elizaveta takes the picnic blanket at one end and helps spread it out. "No Alfred this is too fast!" Matthew can be heard shrieking in both fear and delight.

_Francis stopped his work, "e-excuse me. Did you just say Mr. Kirkland?" It couldn't be could it? This must be some strange coincidence, but why?_

"Yes, Mr Kirkland, as in /the/ Kirkland, Kirkland tea company." Elizaveta smiles at the dumbfounded look on Francis' face.

_"and by chance is his first name 'Arthur'?" he asked, his heart thumping loudly in his ear._

Elizaveta nods. "Thats right, but how did you know?"

_Francis went silent, the new finding crashing into him. "he's...he's one of my patients..."_

Elizaveta stops, her knees bent as she was about to place the plate of sandwiches on the blanket. "You mean...you work up at the hospital?" She places the food down. "How is he doing?"

_"They've put him in a straitjacket. Tell me miss, do you know how he got to that state?"_

Elizaveta seems mildly horrified at that news. "Why? Is he really that bad? What did he do?" She seems very concerned over this man and why not? He was a good boss and a good father, which she admired.

_He sighed, "There was a little incident, but I'm trying to get him out of it to do further therapy. But please, if you can help, if you know anything, tell me how he's gotten to be in such a state of mind."_

Elizaveta muses. She'd been with Arthur for quite a while, and there could be many reasons why he suddenly started losing it but really it was only one. "It runs in the family, his problems are most likely genetic however...I think the real reason is that social services are wanting to take Alfred away from him, they don't approve of the circumstances that Arthur unofficially adopted him. He had been fighting to keep Alfred for months. It would really break him if he lost that boy."

_He nodded, understanding what she meant. If anyone tried to take his little mathieu away from him, he wouldn't be able to stay that sounds either. "How did he obtain Alfred anyways?"_

"Like I said, he just found the child out in the wild, almost dead from cold and starvation." Elizaveta waves as Alfred waves at her from the slide the boys have moved to.

_"He must be quite the man until now. Did he ever have any delusions? or anything of that sort?" he asked, helping her to lay out the utensils and the juice boxes._

Elizaveta laughs. "Well he did used to say that he could see fairies and unicorns and stuff like that but he was just joking...right?"

_"Maybe, we haven't been able to get far with that. but, thank you for sharing these informations with me miss. I think the children might be ready to eat." He waved over to the kids, motioning to them that the food was ready. When Alfred got the message, he grabbed Mathieu's hand again, shooting like a bullet towards the picnic area._

The picnic went by smoothly, everyone laughing and joking around, Alfred most likely eating his own body weight in food regardless of if anyone else wanted food at all. When it came time to part, the Canadian seemed very sad but waved goodbye none the less. As they part he can distinctly hear his friend asking when his dad was coming home and Matthew squeezed his Papa's hand tighter.

_He patted alfred's head, giving his son's hand a reassuring squeeze back, "As soon as we can. Maybe you'll be able to visit him soon." A big smile appeared on the little boy's face, nodding happily. They waved goodbye to each other before heading the opposite ways of each other's house. _


	5. Part V

The next morning the secretary seems reluctant to hand Francis his schedule, hoping he won't bite her head off now everything was fixed.

_He took the schedule from the nurse graciously, thanking her politely and heading to the new room that arthur was being held in. He took the platter from one of the nurses that was distributing breakfast, passing a few doors to the room. One of which was wide open with the russian in it, smiling creepily at him as he passed. It gave him the chills but he ignored it._

Arthur sat there, almost asleep, bored and depressed beyond belief. He was hungry and thirsty and his arms ached, all he could think about was his son and why his doctor had not yet freed him.

_He knocked on the door before he entered, "Arthur, are you awake?"_

"Francis?" He perked up a little, then quickly remembered to not seem excited. "Yes I'm awake."

_"Good, breakfasts here," he said, setting the platter down onto the table. "How are you feeling today?"_

"Worse than yesterday, but better than I'll feel tomorrow." Arthur replies, looking at the food and wondering if he was allowed it. Spending that time in the 'quiet room' has seriously heightened his growing insecurities.

_"You'll be out of that thing soon. Once they deem you sound enough again. For now, i'll just feed you and then we can start on your therapy and arthur."_

"I don't want to talk about myself, can't I take this ridiculous jacket off? Its was bad enough having it on in there must I also wear it in my own room?" Arthur growled, he didn't want to be fed, especially by this frog, there were some things he could do for himself and that was one of them. "Who's Flying Mint Bunny?" He asks as if it just occurred to him.

_He blew the soup on the spoon, waiting for it to be cooled enough before holding it to the brit's mouth, "it's either this or you starve." that wasn't true of course, but he needed him to behave, and also because he needed the man to eat everything so the medicine in the food could take full effect. He had to drug it, or else the brit would never take the medicine. "Flying mint what?"_

"Flying Mint Bunny!" Arthur pouts, turning his head away like a spoilt and fussy child. "I gave him to so you would look after him!" It was clear that Arthur was not going to eat until he was sure that his friend was fine.

_He searched around his head for an excuse. "er, he's fine. resting peacefully at my place," he lied again, moving the spoon closer to the other's mouth, "come on now, you need to eat."_

"You took him home? That was nice of you." Arthur seems calmed and reluctantly takes the spoon into his mouth and swallows. "It tastes funny."

_"It's hospital food, it always taste funny." He scooped another spoonful, blowing on it, and held it to Arthur's mouth._

Arthurs worn green eyes narrow in distrust, his lips pursed together. "Are you sure of that?" He stares at the other spoonful suspiciously.

_"Oui, if I had my ways with the food here, it would taste much better than this." Which was quite true since the chef here could barely cook anything above a 2 star dish._

Arthurs stomach growls at he reluctantly takes another spoonful into his mouth and waits for the next. When he had finished it he waits for the Frenchmen to hold the glass of water to his lips and then gulps it down eagerly, not caring that he splashes more out than he probably takes in. With a satisfied sigh, he sits back against the way.

_He took one of the napkins, dabbing at the areas will spilled water on them, "and now that we're done with that, therapy should be right up next after a few minutes."_

Arthur blushes, not used to this attention and not sure if he liked it or not. "I d-don't..." He stops and gets himself under control. "I don't want to do anything until I'm out of this bloody straight jacket."

_"I'm afraid that's not possible right now. Maybe later on today or tomorrow, but for now, just be a good boy and listen," he said, patting him on the head. He put the tray aside for the nurse to take away as he open his files to the page that he wanted. "Before we start, may I ask you something?"_

Arthur growls a little at being petted like a dog. "Like I could bloody stop you!"

_He snorted softly, if that was even possible, "true, but this is a touchy topic I believe, not sure if I should ask or not."_

"Then don't if you haven't got the balls." Arthur tries to adjust his sitting position without falling over, managing to get his feet on the ground.

_"I have more balls then you can stuff in your mouth," he mumbled under his breath. "It's about your son."_

Arthur's attention is suddenly grabbed and he becomes suspicious once more. "What about him...I...I take care of him just fine! And I will again, he's perfectly fine where he is!" Arthur starts to breathe harder, a layer of sweat on his upper lip forms and he licks it away.

_He noticed the sudden change in attitude, the nanny was right about Arthur being aggressive about this topic. Maybe some other time for the question. "It's not about that, it's just that he and my little Mathieu has befriended each other. I just wanted to ask if he's allergic to anything, since he's coming over to our house for a playdate today."_

Arthur's face twists into an 'o' or surprise. "R-really? How nice and no, he pretty much eats anything and I mean anything." A light smile plays on his face. Instantly he is calmed, placid once more.

_Well that seemed to work, maybe, just maybe, he could use alfred as a way to get to arthur. It was a low trick, but it seems to work best. "Perfect, then he shouldn't have a problem with the food I made. Does he have any favorites?"_

"He has a thing for hamburgers and anything thats generally bad for him." Arthur seems more relaxed with this topic, much preferring it over talking about himself.

_"i'll make a mental note about that. Now, ing on, I think it time for your therapy."_

Arthur groans. "I don't need therapy for Gods sake!"

_He rolled his eyes, "You'll need it if you want to get better so Alfred can come and visit you. Now lay down if you please."_

"I do not please. I know what you want from me frog and I shan't do it. There is nothing wrong with me, I shan't lay because I can't get back up and I shan't rest until you turn me loose. God I just wish you weren't such an idiot and could just see what I can...look at you, a doctor! I bet you spend more time in front of the mirror than you do eating. Though I can't blame you, you do have very pretty eyes..." The last part is mumbles off into the distance.

_"Stop trying to deter the topic, you're not helping anyone with it, and you're not making this any easier for the both of us. If I could see what you see, I would be in the same position as you are won't I?" feeling himself snap back more than he should with a patient, but it was starting to get really irritating with how uncooperative the brit was being._

Arthur's eyes flash, he grits his teeth. "Maybe it is you who need to be stuck in here, you smarmy twat."

_"I already am, stuck in here with an annoying foul mouthed british man that won't even behave for the sake of his own son." He didn't really meant it to be that way, he just wasn't in a very passive mood right now._

"Get out of here you French fried faggot, and never touch my son ever again." Arthur turns his head away, feeling a thrilling rush in his veins from this banter.

_"I'm afraid I can't since I have a job to do. Turn around," he ordered._

"Make me." Arthur grunts, refusing point blank, he is not at all intimidated by this man. The Brits mind wanders to the dream he had of Francis, but shakes it away. It meant nothing.

_"You said so yourself," he said as he got off his chair and quickly grabbed Arthur by the shoulders, turning him around and pinning down to the bed, their faces only inches apart. He smirked, "Now stay that way or i'll have to kiss you."_

"Y-you wouldn't even dare!" Arthur closes his eyes, refusing to look at Francis and wiggling around till he loosened the Frenchman's grip and was facing the other way. "Hmpf! Fag!"

_"Don't test me angleterre," he answered._

"Don't call me anything in your stupid language." The more they fought, the more excited Arthur became, he even had to hold back a grin.

_"How rude, my language is the language of love, there's nothing stupid about it," he continued to banter on with the brit, even though he really should be doing his work like he was paid to. But he stayed there in that position (luckily the door was closed), moving his face closer and closer with each sentence._

"Well I think it's-" Arthur chose the wrong moment to turn his head, Francis was so close that their lips touched the moment Arthur turned to far. The Brits eyes widen, and then he feels himself melting. Its a scary feeling, but he likes it too much.

_He didn't expected that nor did he planned it, he was only joking when he said he'll kiss him. But it happened, and he didn't seem to mind it at all. The brit's soft, warm lips were pressed against his, and how it sent a feeling of need throughout his body. But he couldn't, not now, or ever, so he pulled away quickly, laughing nervously, "told you not to test me."_

Arthur went quiet and turned his head to face the wall, closing his eyes and feeling the tingles all around his body. He knew if his hands had been free, he might have thrown them around the Frenchmen...to strangle him of course, the pervert!

_It went silent in the room, an awkward, nervous silence that was almost deafening. He skimmed the walls, looking anywhere but the person that was laying down on the bed. "Right, you're laying down, therapy starts."_

Arthur made no sound or movement, if it weren't for his eyes staring out like large glass marbles he might have been asleep.

_He picked himself up from the bed, sitting back down onto his own chair, "Arthur, did you fall asleep?"_

"Arthur isn't here right now, please leave a message." The Brit says in a robotic voice.

_"Oh ha ha, very funny, come on little chickadee." He tried not to laugh, nor show any sign that he was enjoying this very much._

Arthur says nothing, closing his eyes he sighs. "Just go away, I can't deal with this right now. I should report you for that kiss."

_"But you won't, i'll leave once we're down with your therapy."_

"I'm done. Francis, do you honestly think you can help me?" The trust and sadness battle out in his eyes.

_He sighed, "Only if you'll let me try. I can't do a thing if you keep on refusing me."_

"You kissed me." Arthur says. "You actually kissed me."

_"Yes, yes I did, which i knew i shouldn't have." He didn't expect the brit to be so attached to that event._

"I liked it." Arthur says slowly, closing his eyes. His mind is abuzz with confusion, he can't think straight and he wishes one of his friends was hear to take away the confusion and make him smile again.

_Francis stopped short, not believing what he just heard, "you liked it?"_

"Yes." Arthur says, in the same slow robotic voice.

_Now he could either take this as a sign of affection or that arthur was going loopy again, either way, he must address it. "Of course you did, I am quite the kisser," he joked._

"I can't really say you are, the kiss wasn't long enough." Arthur opens one eye. "Though I doubt you're that good. Though I suppose your wife thinks so."

_He smiled sadly, "I'm sure she would've told you so if she was still here."_

"She did." Arthur comments loosely.

_"What?" he asked. was this another one of his delusions?_

"She follows you around sometimes, smiling and patting your hair, only on the left side though, she says you like to be patted on the left side the most." Arthurs face and tone is dead serious.

_"erm, and how would you know this?" he asked, because it was true, though he's never told anyone about it, so how in the world did he knew? and hell is he going to believe Arthur has seen her ghost or something of the sort._

"When she died, she became your guardian angel." Arthur smiles serenely, suddenly seeming quite lost.

_"That's very nice arthur," he mumbled, not sure if he should believing any of this nonsense or not._

"Ha~ Is that so? All the time you say? I was wondering about the beard, I thought he'd be the type to do that!" It's clear he isn't talking to Francis anymore.

_"Arthur? are you alright?" he asked, coming closer to the man._

"Yes quite, we were just talking about your beard trimming habits." Arthur smiles, all the depression from before gone. "Shes touching your hair, can you feel her?"

_He shook his head. "no, nor is that possible," he said skeptically._

"Its okay Jeanne dear, he'll feel you some day." Arthur says to the space just next to France and then turns away again, yawning. "Funny, shes all blurry today like something is stopping me seeing her."

_That's probably because the medicine was kicking in, he thought to himself. "arthur, are you saying you can see the ghost of my wife?"_

"No, she isn't a ghost, she's an angel." Arthur corrects firmly.

_"And you're saying that you've just talked to her?" he asked. well this was interesting, he decided to scribble some notes down onto his paper. At least this was better than no therapy at all._

"Yes, we talked about you and how she wished you would move on because he makes her sad that you won't let her go so she can go to the beyond and you can be happy." Arthur is aware that this will all be treated like a delusion, but he hopes to get through to the first man he ever kissed.

_He was baffled hearing this. He's always thought that he was able to come to terms with Jeanne's death because he couldn't raise their son properly in such a state of depression. But...no, it was silly of him to believe that what Arthur saying was true._

"Its okay if you don't believe me, just know how much it hurts her." Arthur yawns and turns his eyes on Francis. "Are we done?"

_"Yes, we're done. the session's time is over, i'll leave you to sleep now," he said quickly, standing up to leave for his office._

"Wait!" Arthur calls. "Can't you let me out of this thing?"

_"i'll see what i can do," he said solemnly, "sleep well."_

"Francis?" Arthur inquires, then goes deep red. "...goodnight frog."

_"goodnight," he mumbled and rushed to his office, the tears already starting to fall on his face._

Once again it is Ludwig who catches him, the two always on such similar shifts, he catches the Frenchmen by the shoulder. "Vhat's the matter?"

_He wiped the tears away quickly, putting on a his usual charming smile, "Oh nothing, just a bit tired that's all. excuse me."_

"You vere crying Franics, vhat happened?"

_"nothing, I only yawned ludwig. I really need to head to my office though," he said, trying to move around the big german._

Ludwig snatches the Frenchman's clipboard from him, knowing how stubborn he can be. Scanning the notes his shoulders sag. "Oh, I see. You know its just delusions right? Delusions and guesswork."

_He snatched the clipboard back, tucking it under his arms and let out a loud sigh, "yes, I know, but...I just can't help but believe a tiny part of it. How else would he know her name and certain things about me?"_

Ludwig ran his hand through his hair. "Remember vhen a few of the patients got out of their rooms a few months ago? They stole personal files on the doctors. It's likely someovne told him all about you after reading it in your file."

_"but they were only personal information, they didn't contain anything about how I like to be petted or anything of that sort."_

"True...perhaps he just guessed. That's up to you to figure out." Ludwig nodded. "Just don't get too close like...like I have."

_"oui, i know, merci ludwig." he gave him a small smile and a pat on the shoulders, knowing that he's already crossed the line he shouldn't have._


	6. Part VI

_He closed the door behind him (not noticing that he didn't close it all the way) and slumped down onto his chair, burying his face in his hands as the memories of his wife came flooding back him as he tried to choke back his tears. He loves her so much, she was one of the greatest thing that has ever happened to him and yet, he couldn't save her. If he had known in time, he could've done something about it and maybe, maybe she would still be with him today._

_He should've stayed home instead of going on that business trip. He could've saved her and mathieu from the fire, instead of her saving Mathieu and dying in the process. Death always took what it wanted, even if it was too early. He wiped his tears away and sniffle, reminding himself he couldn't break down during work. He had to think of something to distract himself. Paperwork, yes, boring, but it works. He shuffled through his desk, looking for certain forms he needed to fill out when something dropped onto the floor next to his desk. He peered over and saw that it was the glasses he had lost awhile ago, which was now cracked up and crooked. he bent over to pick it up, turning it around in his hand to see how damage it was. Enough to be of no use it seems. And then he saw it. He saw what almost made his jaw drop to the floor and he stopped breathing for the quick moment. _

_"Jeanne?" he whispered. And then she was gone, but he saw her through those cracks, it was her in a simple, flowing white dress...and wings with her beautiful, sweet smile on her tired face._

_He held the glasses shakily, looking at them. He was imagining it right? It wasn't possible, she was dead, but... He held the glasses to his eyes, holding it close enough so he see through them and there she was in front of him, in all her glory and beauty. He just sat there, staring at her with an awestruck expression on his face._

Jeanne smiles wider suddenly, aware that he could see her at last. She speaks, though Francis hears nothing it is clear she is saying his name as she comes close. She repeats his name, trying to be heard, reaches out and tries to pet him only to know he can not feel. She mouths something else silently, tired and frustrated.

_He extended his hand to stroke her cheeks, but it only when through her and he understood then that there was no way they could communicate to each other through touch and maybe hearing. "Jeanne, mon amour, can you hear me?"_

She nods, her blonde hair so silky now that it slides over her shoulder from that simply bowing of the head.

_He swallows, "is, is it true what Arthur said? about you?"_

She nods once more, her facing showing hope she wished desperately that her dear husband was pure enough to hear and feel her. If only he would try a little harder to do so but of course he didn't know how.

_He sighed, "I'm so sorry, for keeping you here for so long, I just...I wish things could've been different then, I wish I could've saved you. I couldn't handle it when i found out you died, hoping it was all some sort of nightmare and I would wake up soon to you next to me. but...it wasn't just a nightmare, and I finally realized I've lost you."_

Jeanne can tell he is working himself up and places a finger over his lips in the universal sign language of 'hush my dear'. She attempts her useless caressing again, though she knows he cannot feel her she still wishes to comfort him and it is her natural reaction to try touch him. "It's not your fault." She mouths to him. "I died for my child. I'm happy. You should be too." She repeats this twice so he can read her lips.

_He placed his hands over hers, even though it was just thin air, "But it could've been different. Mathieu..." he smiled sadly, "he misses you, never stops asking about you. He's grown to be a fine boy now, and he's still growing."_

Jeanne nods sadly and smiles, having watched him from afar everyday. "It was my time. Don't be said mon amour." She mouths twice again. From the doorway Feliks watches on and then rushes off to tell Ludwig that this place had finally got to Francis and made him go mad.

_He continues to talk to Jeanne, not noticing the polish man scramble away in a hurry to report. "I understand, I'm sorry for keeping you here for so long...thank you for watching over me and our child. I love you." and with that, a light surrounded jeanne and she knew it was finally time for her to go, knowing that her husband would be able to move on. She bent over to kiss him one more time. Francis closed his eyes and for a brief moment, he though he heard her say "you've already found someone special my love, cherish him and may you two be happy. You have all my blessings." When he opened his eyes again, she was gone and there was only him and his office again, but somehow, he felt a calming, peaceful feeling in his heart._

Ludwig and Feliks suddenly appear. "I'm like telling you broski! He was talking to himself!"

_He eyes flicker to the doorway where the other two was standing, his eyes still red from crying as he quickly took off his glasses, "may i help you?"_

"Francis." Ludwig said in the serious tone he reserved for tough patients. "We need to talk, Feliks, lock us in." The Polish doctor stares a while ,then nods and does what his senior tells him.

_"what is it?" he asked innocently._

"Feliks reported something strange to me." Ludwig sits on the edge of Francis' desk and stared down at Francis. "He claims you vere talking to yourself. I didn't believe him at first, so I checked the cctv for this room and sure enough there you vere talking to yourself. Now, you vant to tell me vhat it vas you vere talking to?"

_"Myself of course, but you wouldn't understand ludwig," he said, stuffing the glasses away. Now's the time to test out his acting skills._

Ludwigs expression is like stone. "Yourself and vhat else that you thought vas in here. In the tape you seemed to be a little too engaged to be talking to 'just yourself'."

_"I was not in a very good mood, as you could tell earlier, i was just having...some thoughts," he answered easily._

"I don't believe you, you know that ja?" Ludwig stands up. "But I'm villing to give you the benefit of the doubt."

_"i don't expect you to believe me, but I am not lying to you, just know that," he told the german with a confident smile on his face._

Ludwig was not impressed and it showed in both his body language and his words. "I'm going to tell Feliks that you were putting yourself in Kirklands shoes to try understand him, I suggest you stick to that story. But any more of this and I vill have to report you for assessment of your own mental health. Guten nacht." He turns briskly on his heels and leaves after tapping on the door so Feliks will let him out.

_"thank you," he nodded, not really caring because there was a newfound feeling inside of him, he felt so light, so lively after so long. _


	7. Part VII

_The next day went by easily, or as easy as his job would allow him. They agreed to get Arthur out of the straitjacket, but they'll be putting him under careful survaillence afterwards. Well, at least he got the straitjacket off of him_

Arthur paced back and forth. All his food had tasted funny and now he was getting headaches. He didn't like it and so had refused to eat his mid-day meal.

_He entered the room, watching the brit paced around dizzyingly, "Are you going to sit down or?"_

Arthur jumps and then scowls. "You scared me, you wanker!"

_"I was clearly standing in the doorway for you to sit down, you just didn't notice," he said back, walking over to his usual spot. "You didn't eat yet?" he asked, noticing the tray with all its food content still there._

"I'm not eating that rubbish." Arthur sits. "There is something wrong with it, makes me feel right bloody sick." He seems to contemplate throwing the food at the Frenchmen then shakes his head and decides not to.

_"I already told you, it's hospital food, nothing much you can do about it. At least try to eat a little?" He wondered if the brit had figured out that his food was being spiked with medicine yet. gods know what kind of fit he'll throw if he does find out._

_Arthur shakes his head. "No, not until they sort it out...and people say my cooking is bad." Grins a little. "What can you do? Force feed me again? You don't have the muscle Frenchy."_

_He looked up from his papers, "either that or they could force feed you through a tube, and I doubt you'll want that.__"_

_"Wait," he grinned slyly, "do you want me to feed you hm?"_

Arthur cringes and then turns his nose up in disgust. "No I do not! And...fine..." He doesn't like the sound of a tube so numbly starts to eat. "Why are you here? Our appointment isn't for an hour yet."

_"oh just to make sure you've been eating your meals," he answered, watching the brit each carefully. "and...i guess to thank you."_

"Thank me for what Froggy?" Arthur wipes his mouth with the provided napkin and then leaves the rest of the meal, feeling another headache coming on.

"With yesterday about my wife...I guess i haven't really moved on from her death yet and, well, yesterday helped me to realized she died for a good purpose, life took her but spare another soul, our son. And, just knowing she died happy with the knownledge that ourson was able to live helped me to let go of the regrets that I couldn't save her. That's all."

A slow, smug grins crosses Arthurs face, it lights up his eyes but far from being charming it gives him a positively sinister look. "You saw her." Its not a question, but a statement.

_"No I did not. Talking about her after so long just made me comfront myself." He didn't want to give the brit any encouragement or proof that would make his recovery even slower._

"You are such an horrible liar." Arthur face clears and he sighs, slumping down in his chair. A hand reaches up to run his temples and then he gasps. "F-flying Mint Bunny?" He seems to reach out for something and then shakes his head and looks around. "But I...I thought I saw..." His attention turns to Francis. "Whats happening, why did he disappear?"

_"nothing happened, and nobody disappeared," he answered easily, knowing that the medicine was really stating to work._

"D-don't be a fool!" Arthur bites his lips, questioning himself as to whether Francis could be right. No, Flying Mint Bunny was here, Arthur was sure of it.

_"I'm not, there was nothing here arthur," he said seriously, emphasizing on the "nothing" part as he looked dead into his eyes. _

"Th-there was..." Arthur turns away, curling up on the chair and hiding his head in his arms, whimpering softly. "I'm not crazy, he was here, he was here and now he's gone which means there is something wrong with me, I've become less pure..."

_He walked over to place a hand on his shoulder, kneeling down in front of him, "Arthur, nothing's wrong. It was just probably the light playing tricks on your eyes. Arthur?"_

"Nooo..no no no...I was fine till I came to this place, fine, and now everythings all wrong. Y-you..." Arthur looks up. "You! Its your fault! You kissed me and now I can't see my friends anymore!"

_He gave the brit a hurt looked, "Moi? How could that be? An innocent kiss like those could not do such a think. Besides, it's not like it was the first time you've been kissed."_

Arthur goes silent at that statement. Growing up his life had been nothing but study, then work, then caring for Alfred. He had no time for love, a kiss only for when drunk, he had to work on being the best. Kissing was for those with free time. "Never by a man.."

_"So I was your first taste of a real man?" he teased arthur, anything to change the subject._

"Yes." Arthurs face is completely serious and stern. "And look where its got me. I feel so filthy..."

_"There's nothing wrong with kissing or loving another man. Love is love, gender does not matter. Haven't you ever thought of that?"_

"No, its wrong, I'm not a fag like you." Arthur glares and turns his face away from the Frenchmen. "I want my friends back, I want my life back. Hay, did your wife know you were such a fag?"

_"We have more proper names than that. And of course she did! Jeanne knew of my sexual preferences even before we were married, and she didn't care. Why are you so against such a concept?"_

"I told you why. I never did anything even slightly faggish in all my life, and just as soon as I kissed you I can't see my friends anymore therefore it must be a bad thing to do and I'm being punished for it. Why did you have a kid if your an arse-bandit?" Arthur asks, his words rushed out in almost a single breath.

_"Because I love both sex of course, just because I also prefer men doesn't mean I don't prefer women either. How did you think Jeanne and I got marry? Don't be an ignorant fool Arthur." he tried to hold his tongue and not all out lecture the brit on his ignorance._

"I don't give a flying bucket of bollocks what you are, just know I'm not like you so stay away from me you pervert!" That wasn't entirely true, Arthur knew he had liked the short kiss but with the current events come to like he knew liking it was an even bigger sin.

_"Then why did you say you like it hm? If it was so disgusting to you, why did you closed your eyes and stayed there insted of headbutting me or kick me off?" It was easy to tell that the brit was lying, his face was a perfect mask, but his eyes told a different story._

"You had me hypnotised you bastard, that must be it...so I couldn't do a thing." Arthurs face is cold as stone but he can't move those revealing eyes away from Francis' orbs.

_"My arse I did, if that was so true, i wouldn't have such problems with my patients." then a thought came to him, "would you like to test that arthur?"_

"Test? Fine, if you're so eager to be proven wrong."

_He smiled, edging towards him little by little, whispering,"look into my eyes as i near you. As I wrap my arms around you, our faces drawing near. can you look away? do you feel disgusted with this?"_

Arthur takes in a sharp breath, gasping it out in soft little grunts as if he is struggling to get it out at all, the hair on the back of his neck stands up and with a feeling of self-hate he realizes that he can't look away. "S-stop it, you're completely off, stupid Frog."

_He thread his hand through the pale blonde locks, their nose touching. "am I? But you're not fighting it," he whispered, leaning in a little more until their lips met, feeling the warm, soft lips on his once again as their body was pressed against each other, but this time he didn't pull away._

Arthur's eyes widen, his body bucks but he can't move away. 'No no no no!' he yells in his head but his heart speeds up and his lips start to move to the Frenchmens own rhythm dispite how much he knows he shouldn't be doing this. Arthur reaches up, running his fingers softly through blonde locks before grabbing a fistful of long French hair and yanking it hard.

He broke from the kiss with a sharp cry, glaring at the brit, "you could've push me away."

"The only way to deal with perverts like you is by the harshest possible means. That..that was disgusting, how dare you kiss me, have you no shame Doctor?" Arthur wipes at his lips.

_"heh, you didn't seem to mind so much, kissing me back and all," he smiled smugly, picking himself up from the ground._

"I told you, you hypnotised me, you freak." Arthur closes his eyes and sighs, he had liked it and that must mean he was gay. It was a curious thought, Arthur having never really thought about sexuality much until now. "Oh God, I'm never going to see them again, I'll die without them."

_"I have no such powers. You'll die with them," he said, muttering the last part_.

"What the bloody Hell do you know about the fae?" Arthur jumps up. "Through all my life they have been there, keeping me happy and helping me succeed, you have no idea how hard my life is! And just because you're so horny you'll take advantage of anyone who comes your way does not mean you can make judgements about whether I need my friends of not." Its then that Arthur notices that the door is not quite closed. He sucks in a deep breath and lets it out before motioning to the food on the tray behind him. "If you're so clever, how about feeding me the rest of that." He sees Francis roll his eyes and get it, just as soon as the Frenchmen bends to pick up the tray, Arthur pushes him head first in to the food and bolts for the door. Escaping in to the corridor with a large grin on his face he powers past shocked staff and heads for the front doors. The security spot him and move to block the doors, causing the Brit to take a split second turn to the side. Finding the fire escape, feet of his chasers heard pounding behind him he tears down the stairs, trips, falls, grazzes his knee and stumbles back up running with a limp. Suddenly a faery appears by his side and cheers him on. Glad for the company and feeling empowered he finally gets his taste of freedom through the fire door, now just to make it to and over the gate.

_He pulled himself away from the food as face as he could, trying to spit any that was able to enter his mouth, grinding his teeth as he wiped the mess away from his face. The moment he opened his eyes, he could see the nurses and huards chasing after someone, and he definitely knew who it was. He bolted out the door, trying to catch up the the brit as fast as he could. He could see him make his way out of the fire escape, looking back with a satisfied look on his face before he disappear out of the door. When he had finally reached it, he could see the brit trying to climb passed the gate, struggling, but trying. "Arthur! Get back here!" he shouted at him as he ran for the gate. He looked behind him to see where the hell security was and why were they not fucking helping him. Oh they were behind him alright, but not fast enough so he's going to have to deal with this himself. He was only a few meters away from the gate now and he flung himself at it, grabbing hold of the brit's leg and pulling him down with him._

Arthur gasps in surprize, sore hands clutching at the metal bars. This had not been an easy climb and he wasn't giving up so easily. The faery buzzes around Francis, pulling at his hair but not having strength to cause pain Arthur notices. He turns his attention back to the top of the gate, kicking and flailing, the guards less than 10 metres away. "No I won't go back! They'll put me in that room again! I need to get back to my son!"

_"You're not going to be able to help him this way! You'll only hurt him in this mental state of mind of yours and before you know it, he'll be taken away from you and you won't be able to fight it! Do you want that Arthur? To have your son taken from you because you're not deemed sound enough to care for him? Or do you want to be helped so you can keep him?" he shouted back, wrestling the man so he could pin him to the ground until security reached them._

Arthur moaned in despair, no he did not want that. "I don't want them to take him away, but what good am I if I can't even hold him or kiss him goodnight?" With security less than 5 metres away Arthur lets out a choked sob. "Don't let them put my boy in the system, please Francis? I-I'll give you all the kisses you want, you can have my whole body just please..." And just as security arrives Arthur pulls Francis down and kisses him deeply.

_He didn't expect that, oh no no no he did not and hell was he going to be in trouble when the way things look. He needed to pull away, pull away fast, and he did, staring back at the brit before security came and asked him to move aside so they could handle it._

"Francis please don't let them take me back to that room!" Arthur kicks a guard in the face, willing to say and do anything to try get the Frenchmens help, his little friend apparantly lost in the fray. "Franics please! Please! I love you Franics, please help me!" A sharp needle pokes through his skin and within seconds the tranquiliser takes effect and he becomes unconscious in the guards grip.

_He stood up, patting the dirt off his clothes with a grimace on his face, "take him back to his room." he ordered them, even though they were giving him unsure-suspicious looks._

Arthur mutters, not quite fully away yet, the movements spurring him just a little. "Please...I love you...don't let them take...Alfred..." And that the blackness claims him once more.


	8. Part VIII

In the weeks following that incident Arthur suddenly became on his best behaviour. He ate his meals, though they made his headaches worse, he even opened up to Francis. He spilled the troubles of his use, the need to be as good as his brothers, the pressure for success, raising Alfred. He seemed to be recovering swimmingly. And then one day he was granted what he had hoped for all along, his son was able to visit him. Arthur sat in the waiting room and licking his dry lips, watching the door.

_"Are you ready for this?" he asked the child, giving his small hand a squeeze. _

_"Yeah," the boy answered, nodding reassuringly before they walked down the hallway towards where his father was being kept. _

_"Remember, don't tell him our secret, we'll let him know as a surprise when he's feeling a lot better okay?" He only wanted it to be a visit, nothing more to cause the Brit to go crazy again, because if he keeps it up for a little more, they might just let him out of the ward. _

_"I know, I promise!" _

_"good boy."_

Arthur began to drum his finger in the table. What if they had decided that he wasn't fit enough after all? He hadn't seen any of his friends in a long time...he was worried they were mad at him for telling Francis they weren't real. Maybe they were keeping Alfred away. Though he knew all this was stupid, he couldn't help those thoughts.

_When they finally reached the door, he motioned to alfred to be quite, "Oh Arthur, I think there's someone here that wants to see you~"_

Arthur's face lights up as his son is led in to him, he gets up, bends a little and opens his arms to welcome Alfred into a warm embrace. It felt so good to hold his son once more, paternal emotions washing over him until he cried. "Alfred my boy..."

_"Dad!" he shouts, hugging his father back in a bear hug, happy that he was finally able to see his father again after so long. _

_"I miss you so much, are you feelin' okay?" he asked, wiping at the tears on Arthur's face. Francis stood on the side, smiling as he watched the scene before him._

"Yes Alfred, I feel just fine. I'm just really happy to see you. Let me get a good look at you!" Arthur pulls away from the hug and admires Alfred for a moment, how much he seems to have changed in the month and four weeks Arthur had not seen him. Giving Alfred an eskimo kiss he exclaims, "My what a big strong boy you have become!"

_He nodded enthusiastically, "I eat my meals everyday like yah told me too and I've been a good boy...when will you be coming home dad?"_

Arthur's face imidiately looks sad. He lets go of Alfreds shoulders and sits down on the floor. "I...I don't know son, soon, I hope."

_Francis interrupted them, putting his hands on Alfred's shoulder, "don't worry, your father will come home soon. Why don't I go get you a snack while you and Arthur talk?"_

Arthur gives Francis a weary look, not liking that the Frenchmen was touching his son. No trust had grown between the two, at least from Arthurs point of view. He still detested this docter with a passion.

_He noticed the look he was being given, "what?_"

"Don't touch my son, he doesn't belong to you so don't touch him." Arthurs words are like ice.

_He pulled his hands away, putting it in the air defensively, "I was only asking a question. Whatever you want sir."_

Arthur growls once more and whispers in Alfreds ear. "Don't you ever go to this mans house okay? Play dates at our home only."

_He rolled his eyes, mumbling to himself, "i'm not a pedophile." he left the two alone so he, like he asked so nicely, really, what the heck was wrong with the stupid brit, he was only trying to offer to do something nice._

Arthur sighs and pats his lap for Alfred to sit down on, holding his dear child close. "Have those bad men tried to take you away again?" He whispers quietly.

_He froze, "No! 'course not! they can't take the hero away from his home." He tried to lsound convincing, enough so that his father didn't find out what had happened, that the frenchman was more than just the doctor that was taking care of his dad to him now._

"And you're happy at home right? Even though its just you and the servants? Liz takes care of you well?" Arthur probes him with more questions.

_"Yeah, she's really nice and takes good care of me. And Mattie comes over to play a lot too." It wasn't exactly a lie since those things were true, just not in the sense Arthur was talking about._

Arthur's body relaxes and he rests his face against Alfreds hair. "I'm so glad you're okay and when I come home I'm going to throw a big party for you, I promise."

_"That sounds so cool! Can it be superhero theme? can it? can it?" he asked excitedly._

"Anything for my special little man!" Arthur gives him another eskimo kiss and then pats his head. "Its too bad you got here so late, visiting hours are almost over. I really miss you Alfred, I wish I could be your daddy properly instead of leaving you so alone..." Arthur finds himself becoming choked up at the thought.

_He gave his father a kiss on the forehead, holding his face in his hand, "You'll always be my dad, so don't cry. I'm a big boy, like you said, I can handle myself until you feel better and come home again!"_

"Then it'll be just like old times, you me and Liz." Arthur smiles, clearly fond of that idea.

_"Y-yeah, like old times," he said, smiling. "Get well soon kay?"_

"Yes, I promise." Arthur moves the boy carefully off his knee and stands up as the call for the end of visiting hours is heard. Then suddenly a thought occurs to the Brit. "Hay Alfred, you wouldn't mind if your daddy loved another man would you?"

_"Eh? Why?" he asked, wondering why his father would ask him something like this so suddenly._

_"Is it something bad?"_

Arthur bit his lower lip. "Its...not...not good form." He settles on.

_"Well, i'm a boy and you love me, does that it wrong too?"_

"Not like that Alfred I mean...like a mummy and daddy kind of love, the kind of love that makes babies." It seemed an awkward place and time to discuss this as they waited for Francis to return.

_"Wait, you mean two guys can make babies?" he askedm astounded with this new discovery. "does this mean me and mattie can make babies too?"_

'My son is an idiot' was his first thought followed by 'wait what'? "N-no they can't! I just meant that its the kind of love where two men do what makes babies but cant make babies because one of them isnt a girl and what do you mean you and the Frogs son? You two dont...dont...kiss and stuff?"

_"What? No, that's gross, w-we only hug and s-sometimes we kiss each other on the cheeks. But we're best friends! and that's what best friends do, but he is kinda cute..." he stuttered out shyly._

Something inside Arthur snaps and he grabs Alfred by the shoulder and starts to shake him. "No! Thats wrong, wrong, do you hear me Alfred? Don't you even dare say such things! You are going to meet a nice girl and settle down with her if I hear anymore talk like this you are grounded for a month when I get home, do you understand?" The Brit is pryed off the boy by the guards nearby, but his look of anger and shouts still spew forth. "I never want you to see this boy again! It is not what best friends do at all! Its evil! Bad boy!" In truth Arthur was only angry because he didn't want Alfred to turn out like him, or for him to attach to any member of Francis' family.

_He stared wide eyes in shock as his father was pulled away from him, "B-but dad..." It was the first time he's ever seen his father like that and the first time Arthur has ever yelled at him for doing something like that. Was it so wrong to do those things with his friend? He couldn't stop seeing mattie, that was impossible now that they lived together. _

_"Alfred?" Francis came back holding a tray with some scones and jam on them, "are you alright?" Then he noticed that the guards were holding Arthur back. "What happened here?" he asked._

"Keep your filthy faggot son away from my Alfred!" Arthur yells as the guards wait for Francis to instruct them on what they should do with the Brit. Just when it seemed he was getting better, he found himself at square one.

_He frowned, a sour taste entering his mouth,"Mathieu is innocent, don't you dare insult my son like that." He paused, "I'm disappointed in you Arthur, I thought you would improve somewhat. Get the nurse," he ordered one of the securities. "Come Alfred, it's time for you to go." Alfred, who was in shock, took the frenchman's hands and looked back at his father one last time before he left._

Arthur slumped, letting his limbs go slack as the needle was inserted in to his arm to make him more placid, not strong enough to knock him out this time. What had come over him? Why couldn't he just admit how he felt? Because it wasn't easy thats why...and he didn't want Alfred to find that happiness so early, hateful and selfish as it was.

_After he was sure that Alfred was off safely with Eliz, even if the boy was quite shaken up with his father's behavior, he reassure him that things are going to be fine. He folded his arms, sighing as he leaned against the wall. After how much the man had opened up to him, he thought the brit would be more understanding and improved on his behavior. He ran his fingers through his hair, what the heck went on between the two to cause such a reaction out of Arthur though? and why does it involve his Mathieu?_

Later on that day, Arthur lays in wait for Francis. He can't really decide whether he feels sorry for himself or angry. Then a nurse comes in with his supper, shes new and way too cheery. With a grunt Arthur starts to eat. Odd...this doesnt have the funny taste he had become used to.

_"Have you calmed down?" he asked from the doorway. His job was done for the day, and he was just about to head home but decided to see how the brit was doing for a bit._

"Yeah...tell the cook his food tastes better today." Arthur grunts, not looking at Francis' face.

_"It taste better today?_"

Arthur nods. "Yeah." He finishes the supper and gets back on the bed.

_He looked suspiciously at the meal, "who gave you that supper?"_

"I dunno, shes new. " Arthur replys and gets under the covers. "I'm sorry about today, I don't know what came over me. "

_Oh fuck, he had forgotten to instruct the new nurse on what to do with Arthur's meal. how was he going to get the medicine to Arthur now? "you need to get your head straight." He motioned for a nurse to come over, whispering something to her as she ran off quickly, only to come back with something that looked like a tablet in her hand._

"Isn't that why you're here? To straighten me out?" Arthurs voice oozes sarcasm as he traces a finger over the blank painted walls.

_"I'm here to help as I can, you have to decide that for yourself," he said, approaching the bed._

"I just want to go home, I've been a good boy haven't I? I've talked my arse off for you." Most of which were lies, but he wouldn't tell Francis that.

_"That's not enough to get out of here, besides, it seems that we have some more work to do based on what happened this afternoon." He crouched next to the bed, popping the tablet into his mouth, "Arthur, turn around."_

Arthur turns and glowers up at him, blushing faintly. "What?"

_He moved forward quickly, using his hands to pull Arthur towards him, forcing his lips onto the brit, moving against them to try and get them open. He found his chance when the brit gasp, letting him have enough room to push his tongue (with the medicine on it) into his mouth. He held him in his spot when he started struggling, not pulling away until the brit had swallow the tablet._

Arthur pushes him away, choking on the tablet for a while before swallowing hard to get it down. Breathless he realizes in an instant what just happened. "Y-you...You just did that so I would take meds?" Arthur felt a familiar taste in his mouth from where the tablet had settled too long and burst open a little on his tongue. "I know this taste..." His head slowly turns up to face Francis. "You've been sneaking this shit in to my food! Thats why I can't see my friends anymore...all this time I thought it was my un-pure feelings for you! Oh you bastard! I'm never eating again!"

_He wiped at his mouth, trying to get the taste of the medicine off his tongue, "It was the only way to get you to take your medicine, how else were we going to do it if you keep on trying ot tear people's head off if they come near you with it?"_

Glad that most of the last part of his words either hadn't been heard or weren't being addressed Arthur lets out a long hiss of contempt.

_"It was either this or we swtiched you to another place. Far, far away from here."_

"Huh? What? Why?" Arthurs face remains expressionless but shock and worry are clear in his eyes. They were thinking of sending him away? Being here was awful enough but at least he had Francis and the frog was awfully fun to mess with.

_"Because along with your therapy, we also need you to drink your medicine, seeing as how you refuse to take them, we found a way to do so," he explained, picking up his bag, ready to leave. "Now that you've found out, I guess we have no other choice."_

Arthur gets up and wraps his arms around Francis from behind. "Don't send me away Francis...I meant what I said before, out by the gate, it wasn't just the drugs speaking." He was referring of course to his confession of love, but like Hell he would say it again. He could try, but in normal circumstances his tongue fussed too hard over the words.

_"Oh? Good, then you'll take your medicine from now on?" he asked, not remembering everything the Brit had said then. Something about helping him and Alfred, that must be what he was referring to._

Arthur nods, glad that he wasn't made fun of for his feelings. "I suppose you don't feel the same way but thanks for not laughing at me...I'll eat, I promise. And I'll take the meds properly."

_"Feel the same way? What do you mean? I'm glad you're willing to take your medicine properly, why would I laugh about that?" he asked, turning around (well, as much as he was allowed in Arthur's hold) to look at the brit with a confused look on his face._

"Ah-" Arthur stares, was this Frenchie messing with him on purpose. "Thats not what I mean you bleeding idiot!" He lets go and turns away.

_He put his hands on his hips, "What do you mean then?"_

"Forget it, transfer me, I don't care." Arthur sits back on the bed.

_"I don't see any reason to anymore if you agree to take your medicine and your therapy is going just fine. Or are you talking about something else?" he asked, coming over to sit next to him._

"Go away." Arthur replys, planning to do neither of those things if Francis was going to lead him on a merry dance like this. It was one of the reasons Arthur had never let himself get close to anyone up till now, he didn't want to experience heart break.

_"Sorry, can't until you tell me," he said, stubbornly staying in his spot._

"Then I guess you'll be staying here all night." Arthur gets under the covers and pretends to sleep.

_"I can always sleep here if I like, so you might as well tell me," he replied, knowing the brit was still fully awake and listening_

Arthur continues to pretend, actually feeling sleep start to take over after the day he just had.

_"Well, I guess since you're not going to tell me, I have no other choice but to sleep here," he said, sliding into the covers next the brit as he wrapped his arms around Arthur, "Good night Angleterre."_

Arthur mutters something sleepily, happy for the extra warmth and knowing even in his sleep caught insane mind that when Francis was found here, he would get in trouble. What he didn't know is that he already had two strikes according to Ludwig and no hidden secrets would save him from being fired this time.

_Once he noticed the Brit has actually fallen asleep, he crawled out of the bed, tucking him in before planting a small kiss on his forehead and leaving._

"Love you..." Arthur mutters, before the world becomes completely lost to him.

_He stopped mid-track, not sure what to make of it. Was the brit just sleep talking or. Was this a bad thing? Good thing? He really couldn't say much until he finds out if it was directed at him or not. But the brit couldn't possibly be in love with him, or could he? Anyways, he needed to head home, the boys were waiting for him. He hoped Eliz had already fed them dinner first instead of waiting for him._


	9. Part VIIII

_After Arthur's insult yesterday to his son, he thought he'll show him that Mathieu wasn't some disgusting "faggot" like he had shouted. "Mon douce, you're about to meet Alfred's papa, be a good boy oui? and if he scares you, tell me."_

Arthur lay on his bed, with his head hanging over the side, he had refused to take any of the tablets and pills given to him, stashing them away in his spare socks. He was now happily talking to one of his faery friends, until he heard the door open and swiftly sat back up.

_He pushed the door open, "Arthur, I'd like you to meet my little Mathieu." He introduced them to each other, encouraging the shy boy to go ahead and say hello._

Arthur stares at the boy and then up at Francis once more. "Why have you brought him here? Is this even allowed?"

_"yes it is allowed, he's here to visit you, why wouldn't it be?"_

"Because I'm pretty sure this isn't 'bring your son to work day'." Arthur looks back down at the boy. He supposed that the boy was rather cute, kind of girly looking though. Matthew blushed under the others unflinching stare and turns to his father for support.

_"go on mathieu, go ahead and say hi," he smiled at his son, urging him forward while giving arthur the "watch your mouth" look._

With a determinded little look Matthew steps forward and bows a little awkwardly. "B-bonjour."  
Arthur leaps up and grabs the little boys shoulders. "Don't you introduce yourself in that dirty language to me!" Matthew tears up at the harsh words and Arthurs heart softens, before he can stop himself he pulls the child that he only just met in to a hug. "Sorry..." He moves down so that he is on his knees and hugging Matthew is easier. By doing this Arthur accidently knocks his spare socks and some of the pills he was supposed to take come tumbling out, not that he notices.

_He was about ready to rip the man off his son when he noticed how Arthur immediately noticed his sudden change in behavior, easing up a bit when he went to hug him. But it that feeling of ease didn't last long when he noticed the pills and tablets that were spilling out of the sock, realizing that they were the ones Arthur was suppose to take._

"I didn't mean to scare you." Arthur says when he lets the boy go. Nevertheless Matthew returns to his fathers side, not sure if he is safe around Arthur. Arthur himself looks up them both from his position on the floor. "Whats with that look Frog?"

_"Mathieu, go wait outside with your nanny while i talk to Mr. Kirkland." He shooed him out quickly and the boy was rather happy to listen to his father, walking back to the waiting room where Eliz was waiting with an impatient looking Alfred. His face brightening up when he saw Mathieu coming towards him, but it fell once he saw the look on his face._

Matthew hugged Alfred, shaking a little. "Your Papa is so scary..."

_Alfred pulled Mathieu into a hug, kissing him softly on the forehead, ignoring what his father had told him the other day. "I'm sorry, he's just sick. But your dad, i mean, our dad, will help him get better and we can be a big family. He's really nice though, it's just his sickness that's making him that way," he tried to explain to his "brother"._

Matthew nods. 'Sickness' here was code for just about anything and he was no closer to understanding what kind of sickness made people act that way now as he was when his father had first told him that his job was to care for people with a special kind of 'sickness'.

Meanwhile Arthur stares up at Francis, and then his eyes slide to the trecherous sock. "Shit...I can explain..."

_Francis looked down at the brit, shaking his head sadly, "there's not much to explain. I thought you were a man of your words, i guess it's not so."_

Arthur scowls. "You can't take my friends away from me, its not fair, I don't care if you don't believe me. I'm not crazy, they exist and I won't let you take them away."

_He let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm tired of dealing with you Arthur. You say you want to get better and so we're trying to help but you're not making any effort at all. You keep on trying to persuade yourself that you could live in this world where fairies, magical beings exist, and that you can't live without them when it's not like that at all. You try to secure, lock yourself up in that little world of yours when we're trying to help you out so that you can stand on your own two feet again and maybe live your life again instead of being in here day in day out. But, it seems our work isn't enough to do that, and it seems nothing here can help you. I'll have them transfer you soon, i'm done trying." And with that, he left to talk to the nurses, making sure to collect the hidden medicine and to lock the door behind him when he left._

Arthur sat on the floor, stunned. What just happened? He had never seen Francis so angry at him. "Francis I...I'm sorry..." His faery friend wipes a small tears. "Why won't he believe me? He saw her, he saw Jeanne I just know it and he still doesn't believe me...I..I don't want to go anywhere else." His faery friend nods, she understands, she knows that Arthur likes this doctor in more than one way, she promises to try and help and zooms out the door when the nurse retreats with his wasted meds. Once again, Arthur is utterly alone with a hole in his heart.

_The doctor was found near the front desk, talking to his german colleague, nodding tirely, "I'm sure about it. I should've listened to you and taken the Braginsky case instead. You can go ahead and transfer him to the facility in Germany, maybe they can do him some good."_

Though at first Ludwig had tried to ward Francis away, he quickly realized that there was something between them not unlike he and Feliciano. "Are you sure. Once he is transferred, he can not be brought back. Are you really ready to give him up?"

_He thought about it for a moment, going over the past events and nodded, "Yes, I am sure. Can you change me to another case please? I don't want to take him on anymore while he's still here."_

"As you please, but just so you know, I think you are making a big mistake." Ludwig fixes him with a serious gaze. "You love him, don't you?"

_He shook his head, even if the voice in the back of his head disagreed with what he was about to say, "no, I do not. the only relationship between us is of doctor and patient and nothing more. And now that he is being transfer, there is nothing."_

"You are a sad strange little man. I hope you come to your senses soon. Vhy don't you help me with Feli ja?" Ludwig hoped that if he saw their 'doctor-patient' relationship, he would realize just how he felt and admit it.

_"Non, he is yours, i wouldn't want to disrupt things between the two of you. Ah, but how are things going there?" he asked, hoping it would switch the spotlight somewhere else but him for the moment._

Ludwig twitched, he grabs Frenchmens shoulder and forcefully steers him to Felicianos room. Imidiately the Italian jumps up and hugs Ludwig, arms wrapped around his middle. "Luddy~ You came twice today I'm so happy!" Ludwig pulls him off and locks the door, glad that being supervisor meant nobody asked why he had the skeleton key to the rooms. "Feli, this is Doctor Bonnefoy." Feliciano turns his head and smiles serenely, a strange little curl bobbing out at the side of his head as if it too felt his joy. "Ciao Doctor Frenchie-bagette-guy!"

_"Bonjour Feli, it is a pleasure to meet you," he greeted the little italian in a happy voice. He was attacked with a hug himself but not the same one that was given to the german. They exchanged familiar greetings with each other, which were kisses on the cheeks, "I see you still remember how to kiss."_

_Arthurs head perked up, that was Francis' voice..in Vargas' room? And he said...Arthur shakes his head, he just misheard surely. In the room Feliciano smiles and promptly sits himself on Ludwigs knee. Having their private time interrupted with a guest clearly didn't bother him though the German blushed a little at the show of affection. "Grazie~ Are you here to give me the same kind of treatment as Luddy? Won't it hurt more with two people inside?"_

He laughed, understanding what he mean when he was talking about his treatment. "Non, I don't think Ludwig would enjoy sharing. But if he does not mind, it can be quite fun," he said jokingly.

_"Thats not what he means at all!" Ludwig blushes because it was. Feliciano gives him a curious look before getting up and bounding back over to Francis. "Can I sit on your lap then new big brother?"_

"Of course! I'd love to have a cute little angel like you on my lap," he said, sitting down on the chair next to him and patting his thighs.

_Feliciano yelps in joy and sits himself straddling Francis, nuzzling his chest and making odd little happy sounds. Ludwig shrugs, this generally normal behaviour, feeling just a little jealous._

"You are so cute! Just like a little puppy, Ludwig is so lucky to have you as his patient," he cooed.

_"Si~ I love Luddy so much, he is my best friend, do you want to be my friend too?" Feliciano looks up with wide trusting eyes._

"Oui, if you'll let me," he replied, petting the other's head, accidentally touching the bouncy looking curl.

_Ludwigs eyes widen and his body goes rigid but that is nothing compared to the reaction Feliciano gives. His cheeks flush, his body quivers and he lets out a long loud moan of pleasure. In his room Arthur lets himself cry. Why not? Noone was here to see him be weak. Burying his face in his pillow he curses and thinks about how much he hates hates hates that cheating Frog! Cheating?...no that was silly. Because the two of them weren't together and Arthur convinced himself that he liked it that way. Besides, Francis was getting rid of him, there was no hope for them, he'd rather have a soft little Italian anyway._

_Francis perked up with interest, looking at ludwig questioningly, "does feli likes to be touched here?"_

Ludwig nods. "For some reason, its a sensitive spot for him." He tells Francis over the Italians gasping and panting.

_"Oh? what does this do?" he asked as he took hold of the curl and tug on it, eliciting a louder moan out of him as his body started to shake and he leaned into francis's body._

"H-hay, thats enough." Ludwig starts to feel his blood boil, he did not bring the Frenchmen here to be a pervert. From outside they can hear Arthur banging on his door and yelling, "Stop it stop it stop it!"

_"Ah, desole, he is yours," he said, returning the italian to the german and ignored the outside noise._

"Francis you bastard!" Can clearly be heard before someone quietens the other down. Feliciano quivers against the Germans body, looking over at Francis in a shocked way, he didn't plan to get molested by a strange man today and whispers as such to Ludwig who rocks him and whispers soothing words in to his ear.

_"I see I have gone too far, I apologise. I'll leave you two be?" he asked, once more ignoring the yelling of the brit. It wasn't a new thing anyways, he was just probably throwing one of his tantrums._

Francis." Ludwig says, standing up with the Italian clinging to him like a small child. He hands the key to him, this hadn't gone like he had hoped. Perhaps he was wrong about the two of them, Francis clearly did not hunger for the closeness that the German and the Italian felt.

_"What is this for?" he asked, giving the keys a questioning look._

The Germany would have facepalmed if he could. "To unlock the door."

_"For what?" he asked dryly. he knew exactly what ther german meant, but that didn't mean he was going to do what the german thinks he's going to do._

"Oh I don't know, leave this room, maybe enter another..." Ludwig strokes the Italians hair, rocking him calmly.

_He nodded, taking the keys to unlock the room, opening the door before tossing the keys back to the german, "Thank you, I left a room, enjoy your time together." He closed the door behind him, calling for a nearby nurse, "Sedate him," he ordered her, walking the opposite way of Arthur's room._


	10. Part X

NA: Hello there!~ I want to thank everybody who's reviewed and read our rp-story, my partner and I are really happy that you guys are enjoying this as much as we do. And, and we get really, excited (?) when we get a review and well, we just really want to thank all of you for them! I booted the rating down to T but I guess in this chapter it's almost borderline M? Ah, but once it does hit it, I'l be booting it up to M again. And, um, someone made fanart for the story for the first chap and it's a lot of pictures for one chapter but they're wonderful! Made by this beautiful person on tumblr: Grumpyfishes

Here are the links:

24. media. tumblr com (slash) tumblr_m5shsitUMY1r2etmfo1_500. jpg

24. media. tumblr com (slash) tumblr_m5shu5kwsD1r2etmfo1_500. jpg

25. media. tumblr com (slash) tumblr_m5shwfLPS41r2etmfo1_500. jpg

24. media. tumblr com (slash) tumblr_m5shxfZx9U1r2etmfo1_500. jpg

25. media. tumblr com (slash) tumblr_m5shyrOyAI1r2etmfo1_500. jpg

* * *

Though Matthew was only young, he could tell that something was distressing his father. His encounter with Arthur had not been pleasant, but his father had looked at the large-eyebrowed man in the same way the child remembered he used to look at his mother. And perhaps that scary man was needed to make his Papa happy. But still, Francis was upset and so, trying to be nice, Matthew (with the aid of Alfred and the nannies) made the man a hearty pancake breakfast which they left on the table for him. Trying to look cheery through his worry, Matthew enters Francis's bedroom and shakes the sleepy man softly. "Papa, Papa~"  
At first he ignore the soft shakes from his son, not yet ready to open his eyes after the all nighter he pulled yesterday. But after several minutes of persistent shaking, he woke up slowly and rolled around to face his sweet mathieu. "Bonjour Mathieu," he said in a soft voice, giving his son a small smile.  
"Papa, we made you breakfast." Matthew declares with a proud little smile. "Maybe you can save some in a doggy bag and give it to other daddy."  
"We? Where's Alfred?" he asked, searching the room for the other child but found him nowhere to be seen until he heard a crash in the kitchen followed by a "I got it!" from the missing child. He chuckled and patted Mathieu's head, yawning a bit. Then he remembered the rest of his son's words. "Other daddy? What do you mean mathieu?"  
"I mean the daddy you take care of, the one who had the sickness." Matthew absentmindedly plays with the button on his shirt, which is a little loose and will probably snap off soon. "I think he gets lonely in there and I want my pancakes to make him happy like he makes you happy."  
He smiled, leaning in to give his son an eskimo kiss. "You are so sweet mathieu, but...I don't see him anymore but I can ask one of the nurse to give it to him on your behalf if you like."  
"Huh?" The child's glee at the show of affection diminishes. "But why not? I thought you like him Papa."  
He turned the words around in his head, knowing that the child was right even though he tries so hard to deny it. Now how was he going to tell his son? "Ah, you see mathieu, I...do not, he was just only another patient of mine. I cannot..." he sighed, "would you like to give it to him mon douce?"  
"Will he get scary again?" Matthew asks, looking up from that bothersome button.  
"Maybe, I am not so sure," he mumbled, since he hadn't checked up on the brit for the past few days now, already working on his new case and all. Not that he misses him, he had washed his hands clean of Arthur already and he wasn't about to dirty them again...for both of their own good.  
Matthew cast his mind back to how the night he had returned from visiting Arthur, Alfred had cried. He had cried because he didn't want his dad to be ill, he had cried because he had wanted the two of them to get on. "Okay, I'll give them to him, but you have to eat first and come with me."  
He breathed a sigh of relief, "of course, let papa brush his teeth first oui?"  
Matthew nods and runs out to tell Alfred the 'good' news.  
He sat up on his bed and stretched, fumbling around for his slippers before finding them under his bed and putting them on afterwards and shuffled to the bathroom. He proceed to then brush his teeth, pee, shave, and wash himself before coming out dressed in his work suit. He headed out to the dining room where there, he found two little boys sitting quietly waiting for him at the table. "Bonjour Alfred and hello again my little Mathieu." he looked between the both of them, "Have you had breakfast yet?"  
"Yes, thank you." They both chimes in unison, wide smiles on their faces. Alfred nudged Matthew, who in turn nudged him back, and received a second nudge from Alfred. "You ask him!" The American hissed. "No you!" The Canadian insisted.  
He waited for them patiently as they had their little banter, pouring himself a cup of coffee as he waited for them to make their decision. Finally, Alfred straightened up.  
"uh, da- papa," he began.  
"You can call me dad, don't worry," Francis reassured the child.  
Alfred nodded and proceeded, "Mattie and I was wondering, since he's going to visit my dad, c-can I come too?" He looked at the boy and thought about it. would it be healthy to have the two together when visiting Arthur? Or safe?  
"Well...I guess you can. but only for a little bit alright?"  
"yes sir!" Alfred beamed.  
"Oh and something else Papa...um..." Matthew fiddles with his loose button again, with a small pop it breaks off and goes skidding down the table, much to Alfred's delight. "Um..." He seems to lose what he was about to say for a moment. "Oh yeah um...you know because Arthur is Alfred's dad and everything...will um, will he be my new 'mummy'?"  
He went to pick up the escaped button, examining it, "I'll resew it back for you later," he murmured, "but non, he is not. We have discussed this already Mathieu."  
"But you need a new mummy, we both do." Matthew sighs and then shuts up so Francis can eat.  
He gave his son a tired smile, "Maybe, but it won't be Arthur."  
"Why not?" Alfred pipes up. "My dad is the best in the world, he is so more than good enough for you." The child huffs as if taking it as a personal insult.  
"And you look at him like you looked at mummy." Matthew adds. "I think she would want you to like him back." Francis of course is unaware that the children had decided to do all that they could to get their caregivers together so that they would be like a real little family. And both fathers needed to 'get some' though the children had no idea what they needed to get some of, only that TV said adults who were cranky needed to 'get some' with each other.  
He sighed, he knew he was in a corner with this and there was no way the kids were going to back down on this. For right now he hoped. "I don't mean it like that, I mean, I just don't see Arthur in that way, do you too understand? It's not that I don't think he's not good enough but I do not have that connection with him," he struggled to tell them.  
"You're a bad liar Frenchie." Alfred huffs, being perhaps the third or fourth person to tell Francis that as the child exits the room slowly followed by Matthew who calms the American with little kisses to his cheek and soothing words.  
He shook his head, watching the two boys leave. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

The days had not gone by well for Arthur, so far two different doctors after Francis had come and gone and now he was receiving little to no help, they were simply reluctant to face him. It wasn't that he was particularly violent, but his outbursts can and went so suddenly and shockingly that the second doctor hadn't seen the fist coming until his nose was oozing blood. Sitting alone he talks freely with several of his faery friends, pining for Francis if just to see a friendly human face.  
He held both of the kid's hands as they enter the hospital, making sure to check in and explain why he had two kids with him at the moment before they gave him the okay to go to Arthur's room.  
At the click of his door opening, Arthur immediately shooed all his friends into hiding but was startled to see not only Francis but the two kids as well! "A-alfred?" He choked out. "Francis?"  
"Hello Arthur," he answered the brit in a cold voice while the young american pulled out of his grip and attack his father with a big hug.  
Ignoring the chill that comes from the Frenchmen he hugs his son and almost cried in happiness. Turning his head he beckons Matthew forward and after a few seconds the Canadian approaches and allows himself to be hugged and seated with Alfred on the Brits knee as best they would fit. He presents the food they brought. "I made this for you." Arthur takes the bag and inspects the contents. "Really? All by yourself? Such a big boy." He places the bag down and kisses the Canadians cheek.  
"I'll leave you three alone, behave yourselves," he said to all three of them, especially towards Arthur for the last part.  
"Wait!" Arthur calls. "Stay...you might get in trouble for leaving them here."  
"I'll be outside the door so no need for that," he replied, already on his way out.  
"Francis, please. I missed you. I-I heard you're really sending me away...p-please don't do that Francis, I don't want to be shipped to another country. What will become of my boy?" Arthur is close to tears.  
"He has his nanny, i'll take care of him also. Are we done yet?"  
"You? Why the bloody Hell would you bother with him? You gave up on me so quickly...I don't understand what I did wrong..." Arthur whines, his voice becoming a diminuendo. Matthew puts on a pity look and nuzzles him.  
"Because he's a child left without a parent, and since he and my mathieu know each other, I might as well do it. As for you, I have nothing to do with you so stop asking nonsense," he replied in the same cold voice he had addressed him earlier.  
"Do you really hate me that much?" Arthur looks away and lightly tips the boys off his knees, curling up on the mattress and whimpering when the children try to sooth him.  
"I don't see why I should. Can we get on with the visit already? We only have a small amount of time," he said, checking his watch.  
"If you don't hate me then quit treating me like shit!" Arthur jumps up suddenly, startling the children back to Francis' side. "Call me crazy, and I bet you do behind my back, but we had something Francis! And you made the bloody first move, you don't just kiss someone and then ditch them your arse-wipe."  
He held the two boys close to him, moving them behind him and frowned, "I am not treating you like shit, and you're right, you are crazy. but," he smirked, "if you think those kisses were love kisses then you're sadly wrong Arthur. They were a test remember? A test to see if you like 'boys' as you so much denied." He needed to stop, he knew he needed to stop. He couldn't do this in front of the children nor should he be acting like this at all. He had cut his connection with Arthur in that sense and he was going to keep it that way.  
"Bullshit! Bullshit and bollocks! No fucker kisses like that without meaning it! Why are you doing this to me? Do you enjoy leading your patients on merry frickin' dance? Wanker, I know you prey on the innocent, like that Italian chap, had a right good test on him right? God damn it Francis just leave, break my heart once shame on you, break my heart twice or more, shame on me." Arthur turns to the wall. "I don't need you, I don't need anyone you slutty git. I'm fine just on my own, I rather like solitude really."  
"Don't use that language in front of the kids!" he hissed, calling a nurse over to take them to the child center. Once that was done, he stepped into the room again, closing and locking the door behind him. "Oh I broke your heart? Oh excuse dear ol' me, I didn't know you held such affectionate emotion towards me. But isn't that faggishArthur? Last time I checked, you weren't a fag as you so proclaim. What about little feli? All I did was visit him."  
Arthur smirks and turns back to him. "Don't be so ignorant. Love is love no matter the gender." He states, deciding that if Francis was going to use Arthur's words against him then he would do the very same. He'd had a lot of time to think since that day and now, and his conclusion was simply to Hell with it, I can love who I bloody well please.  
He clicked his tongue, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, "Tsk, tsk Arthur, trying to use my words against me are we? Have you no better combat?"  
"Had you no better way to start off this battle? Fuck you, I'm done fighting." Arthur turns back to the wall and leans his head against it.  
"Good...because i do not wish to fight."  
"Oh no, you much prefer leading a fellow on, pretending you're giving him love just to watch that chap burn." Arthur pulls away from the wall and lays back down on the bed, face first into the pillow.  
He sighed, "I don't know what you're trying to say here."  
"Bastard I loved you! And now you hate me...the first man I ever...and you hate me. And I still don't know why." Arthur mumbles into the pillow.  
He ran his finger through his hair, his forehand crinkling in a frown, "I already told you I don't hate you."  
"Then why are you doing this to me? Why are you sending me away?" Arthur has to turn his head to breathe.  
"I already told you, they can help you more there. We can't do much for you anymore keeping you here," he answered.  
"Then let me go, just don't send me so far away." Arthur digs his fingers into the soft flesh of the pillow. "If you care for me than let me stay. Please Francis, I love you..."  
"You know we can't do that. Arthur...I lo- we just can't." he shook his head, sadness laced in his voice.  
"I love you...and all you do is take take take. Well I'm sick of it. You either tell me you love me or tell me you don't because I am this close to topping myself." Arthur indicates about an inch between his forefinger and thumb.  
He rubbed the back of his neck, "Don't be ridiculous."  
Blazing emerald eyes open and glare at the Frenchmen. "Do I look like I'm being ridiculous?" He sits up. "I know I'm not right, in here." He taps the side of his head. "But I'll never get better in Germany."  
"You don't know, maybe they can, you haven't even been there to know," he said, not meeting the brit's eyes.  
Arthur nods and forces a smile. "Okay. And when I get back, I'm going to kill you."  
He brushed off the threat and snorted, "when you get back, you'll be sound enough so you won't have to see me."  
"What if I want to see you." Arthur gets up and walks towards him slowly, pouncing quickly enough to pin Francis to the wall. "What if I want to see you? And put my arm around you like this..." He slots an arm around Francis' middle, pulling him close. "What about that? I'm sure Jeanne wouldn't mind, then again you asked her that yourself right?"  
His fingers clawed the smooth surface of the wall, ready to push the brit away, "Arthur, back off. there is no need for this."  
"Oh, but I think there is. Look how flushed you're getting. What's the matter? Are you afraid?" Arthur laughs cruelly before smashing his lips roughly against the doctors.  
He inhaled sharply, not at all expecting the brit to be brave enough to do that and he resisted the urge to wrap his arms around the brit's waist and pull him closer to his body before slamming him down on the bed and doing unnamely things to him.  
Not caring that he felt resistant he pressed on with the kiss, pulling away but only from the lips he brushes back a lock of long blonde hair and whispering darkly into Francis' ear. "Come on Francis, one good fuck before I leave."  
He gritted his teeth, holding back every animalistic urge to make love to arthur until he couldn't walk for a month as he panted after the kiss, "No, now get off me."  
"Yes, now do me." Arthur insists, kissing along the Frenchmans jaw line and then down his neck. If Francis was just going to throw him away like this, then why not have a good time with the Frog? Not like he would ever see him again after this.  
He managed to move one from his pinned side and place it between their body, giving Arthur a hard enough push to get him off of him before his resistance drops. "I will not do such a thing. Get a hold of yourself Arthur."  
"I'd rather you do that for me." The Brit huffs. "Frigid bastard. You need only tell me you can't get it up. That kind of problem is common at your age."  
"I have no such thing. I just have no desire to do such a deed with you," he hissed, shooting Arthur a dirty look.  
Arthur smiles serenely. "Yup, definately erectile dysfunction."  
"I already told you I don't have that!" he snarled.  
"Prove it old timer." Arthur lays on the bed.  
"I don't need to prove it to you for it to be true," he scoffed, looking away from the brit.  
"Thats what a man who couldn't get it up would say. Consider it a leaving gift." Arthur sighed, running a hand through his hair and generally not caring anymore. He was angry at Francis for doing this to him and his broken little mind told him that that meant war between them too and until things changed he would continue this verbal war even if it lasted a hundred years.  
"What a nice gift it is but I'll have to reject it. I have a job to keep if you don't know." He stood there for a few more minutes before moving from his spot to get to the door and out of the room already before Arthur decided he was going to show him how much he could seduce him into fucking the living hell out of him.  
Arthur sighs and picks up the little rolled up pancake in a bag, taking it out and eating it morbidly. Damn bloody Frenchmen. In the corridor, Matthew looks up as his father approaches, his little face smeared with ice-cream that the nurse brought the two of them. "How did it go Papa?"  
He gave the small boy a pat. "it went fine Mathieu," he lied since he couldn't tell his son that he almost gave in when Arthur tried to sex his papa up.  
"So you two will fall in love now right?" The child stares up with wide naive eyes as he licks his ice-cream once more.  
"Ah, no, none of that sort. I was checking his health." which was as fucked up as always of course.  
The children look disappointed, Matthew especially. He looks at his ice-cream in distaste and gives it to Alfred who already finished his.  
"Now that I'm done with that, why don't I take you two to get some lunch hm? And then i'll take you home," he offered, since he knew that the children didn't like what they were told.  
"I'm not hungry." Matthew states, looking down at his feet. He knows his papa is lonely. And even he can tell when Francis is denying himself. And it all worries the child. What if Francis was becoming ill like Arthur?  
"Ah, then do you want to go home and rest then?" he asked.  
"I'm not tired." The child answers as they are led to the nanny in the car.  
He frowned and crouched down in front of his son, "What's the matter mathieu?"  
Matthew looks away. "Nothing. Enjoy your day at work Papa." He kisses his father on the cheek and climbs into the car. Looking at his feet and not out at Francis as they drive away.  
He stood there and watched them drive away, rubbing his temple. What else is going to happen today?

* * *

The day finally came when Arthur was to be transferred. They changed him into more suitable travelling clothes and that was all the preparation he needed. With a heavy hard Arthur was slowly marched down the corridor, dragging his feet as he went. As they passed Francis' office the Brit lowers his head and speeds up. Through the doors he had never escaped through, down the stairs to ground floor and into the courtyard where the van to take him was already in wait. Each step seemed to take forever to complete, the Brits spirit somewhere between rock bottom and what lay beneath. Arthur looks up at the building and spots Francis looking out at him. He sadly waves goodbye and allows himself to be placed and restrained in the back. Now they just had to wait for the instructions to go and Arthur would never see this place again. Never see Francis again.


	11. Part XI

NA: Like we promise (?) a new chapter! :] and it seems we'll be doing things like that from now on (?) we're close to finishing the rp-story though! Thank you everyone who favorited, alerted, or reviewed the story!

* * *

_He looked away from the window to where it outlooked the grounds, not wanting to further his doubts on if he was doing the right thing or not. He looked at the german doctor sitting across from him who was studying a large folder of papers, concentrating on whatever it was that was on there. He thought back to what Ludwig had said to him when he requested to have arthur transferred to another hospital, was he really sure about this? He was never going to see Arthur again if it was successful and the way the Brit had pleaded to him, confessed his feelings to him, it all seems so truthful. He clenched his hands around the windowsill, it was too late to look back now...right?_

"Doctor Bonnefoy, we need your signature on this paper to send him off." The worker walks up timidly and hands the paper to him.

_He gave the papers a hard stare, his hands reaching out to grab the pen before letting it fall on the clipboard again, "can I see the patient first?"_

Ludwig looked up and cocked an eyebrow before going back to his papers. The worker nodded and lead him to the truck. "Be careful sir."

_He nodded, waving the worker off. "Arthur? Are you awake?"_

Arthur raises his head from the little bench in the back of the truck that he had laid on, his hands bound in cuffs because he had lashed out at them a little and was deemed dangerously. "What do you want Frog?" He snaps, fighting the relieved look of hope that wanted to appear on his face.

_"I came to say good bye," he muttered, cautiously approaching the bench across from the one the brit was lying on._

Arthur looks down. "Oh." He closes his eyes, and then looks up slowly. "Well? Get on with it."

_He breath in, taking his time since he wasn't quite sure what he wanted to say to Arthur. He leaned back onto the truck wall, looking at its ceiling, "well, arthur. It was...quite interesting to have you as a patient." he faced arthur with a serious look, "promise me you'll let them help you. or else all of this effort would have gone to waste."_

"I can't make that promise. And don't kid yourself. If you were really dedicated to trying you wouldn't have given up on me so quickly. Why are you really here Franny? You look like someone just put dog shit in your sandwich." Arthur remarked to the curled up expression on the Frenchman's face.

_"I already told you, I did try, but you didn't oblige to your end of the deal," he said, not wanting to fight at the moment. Should he say anything else? It was only going to prolong the moment, "well, I guess that's it. Have fun at your new home," he said, not looking at the brit in the eye and got up from his seat to leave, giving Arthur a small wave and smile._

"Francis..." Arthur's face was screwed up painfully, it hurt to hold back his tears. "Just give me another chance..."

_He didn't turn back to answer, didn't give arthur anything except for a shake of the head even when it seems that he was ripping both of their hearts to shred._

"Francis!" Arthur yells, watching him step out without a care. But he feels that he can say no more to stop this. Francis didn't love him. Arthur had only ever been a job to him. Now he can only worry for the only person who would miss his presence in this country. In a small voice he whispers. "Tell Alfred I'm sorry."

_"I will," he answered, trying to hold back the saddening feeling that was settling down onto him. With that, he waved a final goodbye to Arthur as they shut the door to the truck. He signed the needed paperworks and watched as the truck drove away towards the entrance of the hospital._

Arthur pressed his face to the glass of the small window in the trucks back doors, watching Francis becoming smaller and smaller, a single tears dripping down his face, soon followed by too many more to count. "Goodbye, Francis..."

_Watching the truck drive away only made the feeling worse, he needed to look away, because it was over. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from it, from the person that was in it, the one person that now held his heart. It struck him, however he would like to forget it all and move on, he couldn't. He was given another chance at love, and if he threw it away now, who knows if he'll be given another one. I love him. I love Arthur Kirkland. Before he even knew it, he was already running towards the truck as fast as he could, using the time the truck stop to check out at the exit area to catch up to it._

"What the holy fuck-?" The driver opens his door and shouts out at Francis. "What are you doing? Get away from here, there's a dangerous patient in there!" He gets down and tries to pull Francis away from the back of the truck where Arthur's face has gone because he placed himself on the bench.

_"There's been a change in plans! He's not going anywhere! Now give me the goddamn locks!" he yelled back at the driver, continuing to yank uselessly at the door._

"We can't do that, I have my orders and you can't just change them like that!" The driver yanks at him again, pulling him away and running a hand through his soft brown hair. "I don't want to be mean to you amigo but you gave me a fright before, running up like that. I can see you are really upset but I can't just let this guy out. I have my orders."

_"Well I was the one that gave you those orders. And as the voice of authority, I want you to give me the goddamn keys!" he barked back, he trudged over to the truck again and pushed the spaniard aside._

"Hay!" The stunned driver only just stops himself falling on his arse. "You signed the papers, if you get him out without authority from the top, they'll put you in jail."

_He hissed at the driver, "I have permission from the authority." he was lying, but he was sure Ludwig would understand. He held his hands out and demanded, "keys."_

"Oh why didn't you just say so in the first place amigo?" The driver laughs and hands over the keys, it seeming to slip his mind that Francis had no proof of this at all.

_He gave the driver a quick thanks and waved him away before fumbling with the lock to get it open. Once he was able to do so, he threw the door open and before the brit could say anything or fully react, he jumped into the truck and quickly engulfed Arthur in a warm, yet tight hug. "I was wrong," he whispered into Arthur's ears. "I do love you, I love you more than I can count. I've been a fool and I've been blind to not have realized this before it was too late. I'm so sorry."_

"Fr-francis..." Arthur's voice cracked. "Can't breathe..." Even so he didn't really care, to hear the confession come so freely, his heart was about to burst and as soon as he had enough slack he hugged Francis right back. "I told them you'd come back for me...you...you aren't still sending me away right?"

_"Not anybody, if I have anything to do with it." he released the Brit, but still holding onto him and looked him in the eyes, "do you still love me?"_

Arthur swallowed. "I do. I shouldn't, but I do." Arthur looks away, a little embarrassed and not liking that he was still in the truck. What if Francis was playing some cruel joke and would leave him again?

_He nodded, smiling at Arthur sincerely again after awhile. He leaned in closer, their lips only centimeters apart before they met softly against each other, soft, warm lips kissing back on his._

It felt so good, to kiss like that with neither of them holding back, he wrapped his arms around Francis as far as the cuffs would allow and moaned into the kiss. Happily letting the Frenchmen explore inside, he sucks on the invading tongue lightly, not wanting to wake from this dream.

_He eagerly accepted the welcome from Arthur, his tongue tasting every part of Arthur's mouth with a contented sigh before pulling away and smiling in a goofy dazed at his new lover._

A cough, Arthur turns his head to see the driver standing there with a blush on his cheeks that Arthur soon matches. "Get me out of here Francis."

_Still in his love daze he slowly worked with the keys to unlock the handcuffs and picks Arthur up so that he could carry him out of the truck. Giving him another peck on the cheeks, he put him down before going to talk with the driver and explain things to him._

The Spaniard winks and gets back in the truck, driving away empty but happy that the two of them would be happy. Arthur turns to Francis. "You didn't have permission at all, did you?" He rubs feeling back into his wrists.

_He shook his head, "Non, but I think Ludwig will understand."_

"You mean you hope he will, so your arse doesn't get fired." Arthur smirks, leaning against Francis as they walk back inside. Though they meet a few other puzzled staff members they avoid confrontation with the German and Arthur didn't think he would be so glad to be in his room once more. He lays down on his bed and beckons with a finger. "Come on Frenchy, you might as well break another rule tonight."

_"Or that," he said, chuckling as he followed the brit back into the building. Seeing as how both of their feelings were out in the open now, it was a tempting idea to take, but, he kissed the brit lightly in the head, "not tonight mon amour."_

"Pooey." Arthur smiles, feeling a little love drunk. He yawns anyway and decides to take a nap. A hand reaches out and pulls Francis from the room, shutting the door behind them. "So." Ludwig glares down at him, though not really angry. He would have been disappointed if Francis hadn't done this and had already told his associates at the German hospital not to expect Arthur in.

_"so," he said, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he tried to not meet the German in the eyes._

Ludwig puts his hand on the Frenchman's shoulder. "Next meeting, you explain this to the Board." He refers to the people who own the place, walking off casually.

_He nodded, leaning against the wall and giving the german a lopsided grin. Well, he should return to his foul mouth angel now before he has to leave._

Arthur has fallen quickly asleep. Even so, that still conscious part of him wishes dearly that Francis would still be there in the morning.


	12. Part XII

_Francis entered the room, the papers he was holding in his hand were a bit different than the usual ones he would bring with him. He gave Arthur a kiss on the forehead before sitting promptly down onto the chair at the table he was able to get them to put in there. After he reassured them that Arthur was stable enough to not try anything with it. "Now if you please sit down there, we can start this and get it over with."_

"Hm?" Arthur fiddled with the front of his shirt, curious and nervous all at the same time. It had suddenly become incredibly important for him not to fail any test he was given. Just to seem 'cured', that was what he needed. "What are those?" he points to the large cards the doctor was holding, sitting down as told.

_"Just a few test, just relax my angel, after this, I have a special surprise for you," he answered, motioning him forward. and if you cooperate, I'll give you a kiss," he winked._

Arthur smirks. "Oh lucky me!" He says sarcastically. "Okay froggy, lets go."

_He gave the brit a pretend hurt look and asked exasperatingly, "you do not like my kisses?"_

Arthur chuckles. "Get on with it Francis, you know I like them."

_He laughs, "of course, who wouldn't?" he shuffled through the deck of inkblot cards he had with him, all of which he had them especially made for arthur's case. He showed one to him, "now look at this and tell me what you see."_

Arthur gasped and held his breath, looking down and shaking a little. Thing just wasn't fair. He knew he couldn't say what it was, not exactly what it was, because that would be deemed an inappropriate response. So he mutters something and clasps his hands together.

_"Say that again? Louder so that I can hear you," he commanded, knowing full well that Arthur was struggling with himself. But it was part of the test to see if his therapy was working, he can't go easy on him._

Arthur looked up timidly, wringing his hands like Lady Macbeth. "I-its...its a rabbit with wings..." He mutters, though louder this time.

_Well, that answer was expected, "anything else?"_

Arthur shakes his head. "You asked me what it looked like, and that's what it looked like." ITS FLYING MINT BUNNY his brain screams at him and he bites his lip. No, no its not...

_He scribbled them down and moved onto the next card, "And this?"_

Arthur cried out. "This isn't fair Francis!" Arthur scowled and crossed his arms.

_"What isn't fair Arthur?" he asked, giving the brit a confused look._

"The cards, the inkblots, you made them look like...its just unfair. I don't want to do it." Arthur pouts stubbornly, knowing he won't get his way but trying anyway.

_"They're perfectly normal Arthur, what you see on the blots is how you perceive them, people see all sort of different things in them, so how is it not fair?"_

"You liar." Arthur sighed, running a hand through his hair and feeling like he couldn't wait for the days shower. "Its a horse with a horn on its head. Possibly between the ears, but most likely a little lower."

_"And this one?" he asked, moving to another card._

Arthur took a quick look, and then looked away. Feeling sick. All his instinct told him to say what it really was, that it would hurt his friends to lie like this. But he had to, he had to if he wanted to get out. "Its a person with wings."

_"And this final one?" he asked, wondering if Arthur was just holding back or it was really just that._

"Oh...its you." Arthur smiles, liking this one a lot better than the others. Though it wasn't good to lie, he had to get out. And yet...ever since he started taking his pills regularly he hadn't seen any of his friends in months, even when he stopped taking them for a while, his friends did not reappear and Arthur was confused by that.

_"Me?" he asked, surprise since this one was perfectly normal unlike the others ones that were made specifically for Arthur._

Arthur nods, truly seeing the man's face, beard and long hair in the ink blot. "Yes, quite." His smile is delightfully serene. "Do I get a kiss now or are you asking questions?" He eyes a piece of paper that looks suspiciously like questions.

_"Questions, but be patient my darling, you will get your kiss soon enough," he chuckled, getting out the sheet with the questions on them. They went through each question slowly as francis tried to milk as much out of Arthur as he could got the analysis the team was going to make on him. Of course if arthur wanted to be released, he'll have to go through another test that was performed by others, but this should help to move that along as back-up data._

"Are we done yet?" Arthur sighed, feeling bored with everything. Mostly he was telling the truth, but lies were evident. Hopefully Francis would look past them.

_"oui, and now I think you deserve the kiss you've been promised...or, do you not want it anymore?" he asked tauntingly._

"Then depends on how much garlic and cheese you had today." Arthur smiles, suddenly more interested, then it occurs to him. "Will the others know if I..stretch the truth a little?"

_He tsked playfully, "I had berries, so I'll taste nice and sweet for you. That depends, I cannot help you with that."_

Arthur nods and gets up, straddling Francis and smiling at him. Just as he is about to lean in for the promised kiss, a nurse walks in. "Oh my!" She exclaims, staring at them as Arthur turns his head and stares back.

_He too looked up at the door, Arthur quickly getting off of him and blushing as the nursed apologized for interrupting. Of course, most of the staff at the hospital knew what was going on, not that they all approved of course, but they kept their mouths shut from the superiors for Francis's sake after how they've seen it would affect him._

"That was embarrassing..." Arthur mutters after the nurse collects the papers Francis made notes on and leaves. Suddenly he wasn't in the mood for a kiss. He knew the people here disapproved and it made him feel ashamed. Ashamed that he had relations with his doctor, especially one who was another man.

_"ah, but it couldn't be helped, the door was not locked," he said, coming behind Arthur and wrapping his arms around the slender waist as he rest his head on the other's shoulder. He nuzzled Arthur's neck, "do you still want your kiss?"_

Arthur shivered. "I'm not in the mood. Don't you have other patients to see, doctor?" Arthur sagged a little in Francis' arms, closing his eyes. "I hope Alfred hasn't been too lonely..." He comments loosely.

_He pouted a little, but continued to hold onto the brit and mumbled, "he has mathieu to play with him and they keep each other company." he chuckled, "except when Mathieu is upset with him of course or vice versa."_

That doesn't count. Even if Matthew came over everyday, my boy is still alone in that house most of the time and at nights when it matters most." Arthur opens his eyes and tilts his head as far as he can to look at Francis.

_"hm...about that," he muttered, not certain if he should tell Arthur yet. But he was planning to tell him today anyways, he might as well get it over with. He steered Arthur over to where his bed was, setting him down onto his lap as he stroke his back with one arm still around Arthur's waist, "remember when I said I have a surprise for you?"_

"Yes, you had a weird look on your face like I was going to like it." Arthur wished the Frenchie would let him go, sitting like this was both uncomfortable and suggestive.

_ "Well, promise me you'll listen to me first alright?" he asked, giving the brit a pleading look._

"Can I get off your lap?" Arthur quizzes, glad when Francis lets him and getting comfortable on the bed. "What is it?"

_"I adopted Alfred," he said bluntly, his heart beating in his chest nervously as he waited for Arthur's reaction._

It was almost as if Arthur was a robot that had just been turned off. His body went stiff, his eyes and face went blank and he seemed to stop breathing. After a while his lips move, struggling to form the words. "You...you did what?"

_He pulled Arthur towards him, "I had to, or else they would've taken him to the orphanage and with the condition you were in, there was no way they'll let you have him back. He's perfectly safe though, and he's as well behaved as he can be though loud. I also hired his nanny, the one you hired, to take care of him, but," he looked Arthur in the eyes, stroking his face, "he's still yours my love."_

"You...you...you..." Arthur began to shudder, almost vibrating with rage. Francis had stolen his Alfred, his precious baby boy. The Frenchman's words fell on deaf ears. He wanted Alfred all to himself, what was worse was that he hadn't even asked Arthurs opinion and had waited so long to tell him. "You...you wanker! You complete and utter arsehole!" Arthur springs to life, pounding at Francis with his fits, pulling the long blonde hair. "You child stealing son of a bitch!"

_Francis tried to stop the brit's tantrum, standing up to grab his hands and wrestle for control as the brit yelled and tried to hurt him more, "Arthur, Arthur! Listen to me, it had to be done. They were coming for him soon unless someone officially adopted him. He may be my son by law, but he's still yours any other ways. You can take him back to your house once you're out. Calm down my angel, just listen will you?"_

"No! No no no! You stole him, you stole my Alfred and broke my heart, now I'm going to break something of yours!" Arthur yelled, his arms pinned successfully he instead brings his knees up so forcefully into Francis' balls that the man would never ever have kids again. Probably.

_He let go of Arthur's hands, instead going to hold his nether region as he doubled over in pain, a little too late to stop the other's knee from making contact with his crotch as a slur of french curse words escaped his mouth._

Arthur let himself grin for a moment before pushing Francis off the bed and getting off. Growling he reaches down and grabbed a fistful of blonde hair, pulling Francis' head up to face him. "As soon as I'm out of here, I'm taking him back, and I will kill you." He slammed the Frenchman's head hard onto the floor and then called a nurse, saying that the poor doctor slipped and hurt himself.

_He stood up with the nurse's help, his head bruised, his crotch throbbing with pain but hopefully fine, and his lips bleeding from when he was slammed onto the floor and bit himself. He gave Arthur a cold glare as the nurse helped him out with an ice bag even if he knew part of it was his fault._

As if only just realizing what he just did, Arthur curls up into a ball and whispers "I'm sorry." to the empty room. He shouldn't feel like Alfred was stolen, but he did. And the fact that the man he loved had done it made it all the more worse.


	13. Part XIII

AN: Okay, so happy belated b-day to France and the ending is near. One more chapter and we'll be done!

* * *

Matthew waited for his father in the entryway, watching the door to the house. He had a plush polar bear under one arm and the other was held out, his little hand clasped with Alfred's. They often waited like this together, and Matthew thought that Alfred was the most wonderful big brother for holding his hand when he was nervous that his dad wasn't coming back. After his mum had died Matthew could never get rid of the fear that one day his dad would not come home just like she never had.

After what had happened with Arthur, he was told to go home and rest for the day instead of staying back for extra hours. Although Arthur's reaction was expected, he didn't think he would get some violent. He let out a groan as he rubbed the back of his head, the lingering pain only reminded him of how outraged Arthur was. How was he going to fix this now? Surely seeing him again and trying to talk it out with him won't work unless he intends to get badly hurt again. Maybe he'll be able to think of something once he gets home and lay down for a bit. He turned on the corner to his house and as he nears it, he thought it would be better if the boys didn't know what happened.

Matthew's eyes go to the clock, his dad had said he was coming home early. The Canadian trembles and buries his face in the soft toy, giving Alfred's hand a squeeze. "Al...what if he doesn't come back?" He'd asked this many times before but asked again anyway.

He gave his brother's hand a reassuring squeeze and flashed him a confident smile, "he'll be home. Don't worry Mattie! Maybe he's just a little late. My dad used to does that too but he comes home all the time!"

The click of the lock turning makes the boys heart thump so hard in his chest he feels like it will explode. "Papa?"

Francis closed the gate behind him as he entered the premises of his house, spying two little figures standing together at the door waiting for someone. "Mon dieu, what are you two doing awake at this time? Didn't Rosa tuck you in yet?"

Matthew lets go of Alfred's hand and hugs his father hard. "Papa~ I thought you weren't coming, I thought you weren't coming back just like mommy didn't come back!"

He hugged Mathieu back, stroking his head gently, "of course I'll be back, I'll always come back for you my precious mathieu, I'm your papa." He gave the child a soft kiss on the forehead before looking up to see Alfred standing afar at the doorway with a hesitant and awkward look on his face. He smiled and reached one arm out, "and yours too Alfred. Come here and hug papa." with that, Alfred's face light up and he tackled Francis and Mathieu, the three giggling and hugging each other warmly.

"I w-wasn't that scared!" Matthew insists into the group hug. "Alfred was holding my hand and it made me feel better." Matthew nuzzles Alfred in appreciation and then nuzzles his father too, just glad that he came back at all.

He chuckled, "of course. I'm so happy you have each other like this. Why don't we go in and get you two some cookies and warm milk?"

"Maple cookies?" Matthew asks hopefully as they walked back inside, which was frankly a lot warmer a place to be.

"Well, we can bake some together if you like. What would you like Alfred?" he asked. Alfred looked up at francis and chippered excitedly at the offer, "Chocolate! chocolate chip cookies!"

"Oh Alfred~" Matthew giggles and throws his arms around the other boy, almost hitting him in the face with the toy bear. "You always want chocolate chip, try maple this time! Pleeeease?"

He made a playful pouty face. "You always like maple cookies. But i'm the hero and heroes don't back down from challenges! but chocolate is still better," he said, mumbling the last part. Francis chuckled and let them walked to the kitchen table as he went to the kitchen to get the baking materials. "How about we make both? Half and half?"

"Only is Al tried my maple cookies!" Matthew still holds onto his big brother, playfully dragging his feet and smirking just a little when Alfred had to drag him.

"I already said I'll try it though. Oh hey! why don't we mix them together?" he asked excitedly, pulling his brother along with ease.

"Together?" Matthew stared up at Francis, always so surprised by Alfred's strength. "Can we do that?"

He thought about it, "why yes, we can make maple-chocolate chip cookies! would you two like to help?"

Matthew let go of Alfred and dropped to the ground with a thump. "Merci papa, but I love it when I can just watch you bake."

He set his supplies down onto the counter, "and you alfred?"  
"I'll sit here with mattie so he isn't lonely!" Alfred answer, knowing full well that he didn't know how to bake.

"Alfie~" Matthew laughed, knowing too that Alfred had little to no cooking skills. "I'll teach you some time!" He whispers to the American, winking.

"Promise?" he whispered back.

"Promise." Matthew grips Alfreds pinky in his own. "Love ya Al, do you love me?"

"Well duh, of course I love you Mattie," Alfred grinned, flicking his brother softly on the forehead, " And...I love the family we have too. I just hope my dad will be able to join us so we can be one big happy family!"

"Yeah, me too." Matthew smiled, leaning against Alfred and yawning a little. "I'm so glad you became my brother Alfred, it was so lonely when Papa went to work..."

"And dad was constantly busy with his company and taking care of the big guys...i-it's nice like this..." he smiled, moving so that he and mathieu were in a comfortable position.

"It is." Matthew smiled, resting the polar bear teddy down to the floor and yawning again. He can feel his eyes closing and can't stop them, soon falling asleep on his big brother.

He enjoyed Mathieu's warmth against his body and he slowly dozed off too. Francis got up from his position and smiled, going to pick the boys up and put them to bed. The cookies will just have to be eaten tomorrow. Once he got back to the kitchen, he noticed that the camera he was using to record the boy's little conversation was still rolling. He was hoping to show Arthur it and maybe he'll understand, but hm.

* * *

The next day, he went to work like usual, checked in, grabbed his files along with the memory card from the video and the laptop he had requested from one of the nurse. He paused at the door, his hand midair ready to knock on the door. What will he do if Arthur refuses to give him a chance and listen? He sighed, he had to or else his plan would go to waste. Finally, after standing there and wondering what he should do next, he knocked on the door quietly and entered, peering inside cautiously.

Arthur turned and growled at the visitor. "What do /you/ want? Are you here to tell me you bought my house?" He wasn't going to lash out again, after Francis was taken out they had put him in a straight jacket and slammed him in the quiet room for the day. He hated that and would do all he could not to go back.

"I came here to show you something, if, you promise not to listen and not hurt me." Francis stood by the doorway, which was a good distance away from Arthur until he was sure that the brit wouldn't act up again.

"And you think it will cheer me up, how cute." Arthur snorted, his way of saying 'come in, I won't hurt you'

"At least it might change your mind." He took his time to walk over to Arthur, pulling the movable eating table towards him and placing the laptop down on it. He gave Arthur quick glances to watch his movement as he inserted the memory card and found the right video file. While it started playing for Arthur, he breath slowly as he watched for the brit's reaction.

At first Arthur felt only pain, it looked just like Alfred had forgotten all about him. And why not? He was far more content around that frogs home with someone to play with than with Arthur. The Brit felt like a fool for thinking Alfred wanted him as a father. "Turn it off, no more."

"just keep watching," he urged on.

Arthur forced himself to watch and as he heard the conversation that went on between the boys, saw how they cutely fell asleep against each other. "He...wants me still. He wants me to be a family with you...I...I never thought of it that way. I thought he'd never want to see me again. Francis you..you see when I found him and took him in, I was his whole world and he was mine. I never felt so wanted in all my life and I was so afraid that when you took him in that he would either be miserable without me or just forget me. He hasn't done either." Arthur looked up at Francis with wide trusting eyes. "You've done so much for me, even us being together with people knowing could lose you this job, and you still keep on helping regardless. You made sure my boy didn't go into care and better yet I...I'll have a real family to go to once I'm out. Thank you, Francis..."

He closed the laptop after the video was done, placing it aside so that he could get onto the bed and pull Arthur into an embrace. He kissed his temples lightly and rocked him back and forth. "I'm just happy you understand. And as you said, once you're better, we can be a family and you'll be able to have Alfred in your arms again."

"I'll have you all in my arms. You, Alfred and little Matthew too. And I'll love you all the best I can, I promise" Arthur leans in to the embrace and smiles, his outlook of the future a lot more hopeful.

"Oui, and things will be better."


	14. Part XIV

**AN:** And here we are with the ending to this tale. wow, this has been really long hasn't it? or at least for us. We thank you all for staying with us for so long and supporting us throughout this fic! To everyone who took time to read it, leave reviews, favorite it, and put it on alert, we really appreciated it and we're thankful for every one of them. Also, my partner made an account on here under the name "Endlesshetalia" so feel free to go check his fanfics out. Thank you everybody and I hope you enjoy this long ending~

* * *

_Francis fidgeted around in his seat uncomfortably, not being able to sit still and wait patiently in his office when he knew that today would be the day that would decide if Arthur was well enough to leave or not. After several other therapy sessions and some minor mishaps, they both agreed that he was stable enough to take the test and pass. But Arthur didn't do quite so well in pressuring situations like that, Francis knew that and could only hope for the best for him. The minutes passed by too slowly for him to handle so he decided to head outside for a bit and get some fresh air to calm his nerves._

Arthur mouth went dry as soon as the doctor that would test him entered the room. He looked down at his feet and began to shake. He knew he shouldn't do this, had been told it wouldn't be a healthy sign but he couldn't help it. He felt that his life was hanging on passing this test or not and it might as well have been. Who was this doctor to tell the Brit he was sane anyway? He felt fine...but he knew feeling fine just wouldn't hold when there were papers to sign that said Arthur was sane or not. "C-can I have Fr- I mean, Doctor Bonnefoy in here with me, please?"

_The doctor thought about the request for a moment considering Bonnefoy was Arthur's "Personal" doctor after all. He really wasn't in that sense but everybody at the hospital calls him that due to his relationship status with Arthur. And knowing that the frenchman has a soft heart for his lover, he wasn't so sure if that was a good idea. He internally sighed, maybe if he set up some conditions he can allow it. "He may come in, but, he must stay far away from the examination table, and we'll be watching the both of you. Do you understand?"_

Arthur finally looked up, feeling a lot happier in that moment than he had in the entire run up to this moment. "Y-yes of course, I understand completely!" He tries to hide the grin from his face, the shakes stopping.

_The doctor nodded and called in one of the nurses to go fetch the other doctor and also an extra chair to be placed in the corner. After a few minute of searching, the nurse finally found Francis pacing back and forth worriedly outside of the building. It seems getting some air didn't help at all. After finally getting his attention and some talking, he quickly followed her to the room Arthur was in and nervously opened it, something uncommon for him to do. "You wanted me?"_

"Francis!" Arthur leaps up and is about to hug the Frenchmen when he is thrown back in to his chair by the guard stationed inside just in case Arthur went off on one. They all knew how violent the Brit could get in a matter of seconds. Still he would much rather be tested with a friendly face in the room.

_He gave his lover a little waved and mouthed to him to behave himself so that nothing would go wrong. He felt relieved though, now that he was able to witness the testing himself. It was only a few minutes before things start so he gave Arthur a quick encouraging thumbs up and blew him a kiss._

The Brit's face went scarlet at the gesture, something he knew Francis knew would happen. But the stubborn refusal to acknowledge his embarrassment at least gave him a little time to prepare himself. How hard could this be? If they only let him hold Francis' hand or something, was that really too difficult a request? Idiots the lot of them, not even a sane person would fair well being treated this way.

_Francis watched through the whole examination and although some parts were iffy, Arthur seems to be doing well by himself. When it was all done, he asked if he was allowed to get up from his spot and quickly went to hug Arthur when he was given words of approval._

"Did I do well?" Arthur whispers, feeling somehow violated by their probing tests that were designed to get deeply into his subconscious.

_He petted Arthur's head reassuringly, "you did well, don't worry."_

Arthur exhaled and squeezed Francis as hard as he dared. "Can we leave this room now? It's choking me."

_"Sure, but I need to talk to one of the head doctors, can you wait for me?" he asked._

Arthur scoffed. "Damn bureaucracy." He sighs and lets the Frenchmen go.

_He chuckled and ruffled his hair, "it's only for a few minute, doctor's stuff you know?"_

"No I don't." Arthur lent back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling as he combed his fingers through his messy hair as if that would straighten it.

_"Oh well then, you are a businessman after all~" he bent down to give arthur a soft kiss on the forehead before leaving to chase after the doctor that had called him in for a few questions he had._

"I was..." Arthur sighs, thinking of his old life at the top of his company. Life had been so sweet then and yet in a sick way if Arthur had never had his breakdown and been admitted here, he would never have met Francis. It was cruel how fate played out her cards to people.

_After he was done with his little chat with the head doctor, he walked back to the examination, happier now that things were over and he can spend some time with Arthur again. Maybe they could eat lunch together again like last week._

"So? Am I being let out of this dreadful place permanently or do they still think I'm a crackpot?" Arthur stood up to greet him, wondering if the results even came this quick.

_"They said they won't have the results until a few days," he answered Arthur, pulling him into another embrace._

Arthur didn't return this one. "I'm so fed up Francis...you know that right? I'll die here if they don't let me out."

_"Be patient Arthur, from what I heard from the doctor, you'll be out by next week," he told him, fiddling with the little ribbon that held Arthur's hair since it had grown a bit too long over the time he was there._

"Good. I need a haircut, and a real shower, and a decent meal and..." Arthur stops. "Next week...its Alfred's birthday next week and I haven't even gotten him anything!"

_"We'll find him something in time, don't stress about it, or you'll get wrinkles on your forehead," he teased, poking Arthur playfully on the cheeks._

"You mean like you already have?" Arthur slaps his hand away and smirks, letting the banter fool him into thinking everything was fine.

_"Mm, well, I had some help from Mathieu, but you'll be the final judge of it."_

"Of your wrinkles?"

_"Don't you mean Alfred's present. Ah but what wrinkles? I have none," he said, but touched his forehead anyways just to double check_

"Oh of course not." Arthur says in a tone which suggests that there are wrinkles.

_"Don't play with me Arthur," Francis pouted playfully. He looked at the clock, "It is lunchtime, do you want to eat with me again out in the courtyard?~"_

"With you but not out there, people stare." Arthur knew that not everyone was aware of the lovers relationship he shared with Francis but even those who did would stare and he hated it.

_He encircled his arms around Arthur's waist, "does that mean I will get the kiss you owned me from last week?~ since you hit me instead of kissing me."_

"I'll think about it." Arthur smiles as he is led out of the room and to the canteen where he is now allowed to pick up his lunch with other 'safe' patients.

_He tugged at Arthur's shirt, "no need for hospital food, I made lunch for the both of us today."_

"You made food?" Arthur had no idea whether Francis could even cook but held back anyway.

_"Of course I do! I'm the family's cook! and I made your favorite according to little Alfred," he smiled, pulling Arthur along and fetching the lunch bag he had packed._

Now Arthur was really sceptical, not even convinced in the slightest that Francis could cook a proper British meal to suit Arthurs tastes. "Lets see then."

_"Gladly," he grinned, and set the utensils and paper plates out onto the table, giving Arthur his portion of the food and waited for him to take a bite._

Cautiously, the Brit takes a very small bite and then makes an involuntary 'mmmm' sound as flavour erupts in his mouth. He swallows and eats several more bites before saying. "Its not bad."

_He cocked his eyebrows, "not bad?_"

"Its...average." Arthur told him even as he continued to shovel food into his mouth.

_"What ever you say then." But he knew that the englishman thought it was more than just "average", but he was contented with the answer for now and started eating at his own food._

Arthur looked down at his plate in dismay. It was empty. "I could really go for a cup of rosy."

_"I only bought Darjeeling, is that alright?"_

"That's perfect...although next time try Earl grey." Arthur smiled, he'd been having caffeine withdrawals from his lack of tea.

_"Maybe when you get out. Though wine would be quite nice."_

Arthur pulls a face. "If we're having alcohol lets at least have gin."

_"But wine is so soothing don't you agree?"_

"No." Arthur says bluntly, sipping at the steaming brew poured for him with a happy sigh.

_"Hmph, well I think so," he mumbled into his cup of tea._

"You would Frenchie." Arthur smiles, their banter continues until the Brit had to return to his room. Something he welcomes. Taking the silly ribbon Francis had tied in his hair out Arthur lets it flow and thinks of how he needs it cut pronto because he was starting to look like Francis.

* * *

_Once again, francis was found pacing back and forth, but now it was because of Arthur's results that were given to him today that now laid on his desk still unopened. He wasn't alone though, Mathieu and Alfred were sitting in his office, watching the grown man walk back and forth with confused looks on their faces._

"Papa...open it." Matthew said suddenly, the boys were just as anxious as the Frenchmen was. The Canadian cuddled close to his brother and stared at the envelope on the desk with wide eyes.

_He took in a deep breath and fumbled with the envelope, slowly opening it to pull out the paperworks inside and read through it._

Matthew was holding his breath the whole time, his little face going red while his step-brother was dozing off next to him from his lack of sleep last night.

_"It's a yes..." he murmured, "It's a yes!" and with that he scooped the two boys up in a hug, laughing out of happiness and relief._

Matthew let out his breath and hugged Alfred as hard as he could.

_"We, we should go tell Arthur, he'll be overjoy to know this!"_

Matthew prods his sleepy brother awake. "Come on Al, we're getting your papa back!"

_Alfred rubbed at his eyes sleepily, finding the commotion Francis and his brother was making confusing, "w-what?"_

"Silly head, your papa is allowed to come home! We'll be a family!" Matthew gasped.

_And then he completely forgot his sleepiness, his face brightening up excitedly and looked to francis if it was true. Francis nodded, smiling as the boy wiggled out of his arms and dash towards the door, "Come on! Let's go tell dad!"_

Arthur was doing the same pacing that Francis had been, he actually wanted that horrible ticking clock back just so he could tell Francis exactly how late he was with the results or at least have something to watch. Did this lateness mean that Arthur had failed his test and was staying in? It must and that made Arthur pace faster.

_Francis bursted through the door with the boys, a jubilant smile on his face as he rushed over to snatch arthur up in an overjoy hug. "It's a yes Arthur! They're letting you go home!"_

Arthur almost cried, almost, but when his two little boys hugged him he really did let loose with his tears as the whole family came together for a hug.

_It was a joyfest, everybody was hugging, kissing, and crying in happiness until someone interrupted them with a loud cough._

Everyone looked up to see Ludwig with an uncharacteristic smile on his face. In his arms were neatly folded clothes of Arthur's own which he sets on the bed. "You should leave him alone to dress."

_Francis cleared his throat, standing up and bringing the boys along with him, " of course, thank you for bringing in his clothing."_

Arthur was so excited that by the time they had cleared out it took him ten minutes just to stop putting his head through the sleeve hole and sort himself out. Feeling a lot more comfortable in his own clothes he turns the now unlocked door handle and steps out. "Well, what do you think?"

_Francis clapped his hands, "you look fantastic, though your hair is quite messy..."_

"You know what Francis? Fu-" Arthur looked down at the boys. "Why don't you cut it for me when we get home?"

_He gave Arthur a little wink, " I will. Now then, how about we go get your paperworks done?"_

The three of them groaned at Francis in a way that made Arthur smile a little afterwards, the little groans from his sons very cute and in sync.

* * *

The day had finally arrived. Arthur looked down at his clothes, proper clothes this time not the hospital garb and strangely didn't feel right. It had been so long...and the clothes, /his/ clothes felt like a strangers to him. Buttoning up his jacket he says goodbye to the room like it was actually a place he enjoying spending time in and waiting until he would be let out. The Brit knew he was cheating these places a little. The pills had stopped having their full effect but he hadn't told them he needed a larger dose. So instead Arthur sat there and petted a jackalope he had smuggled in from the hospital gardens.

_Francis walked down the hall with a little extra boost in his step as he whistle a happy tune. Instead of wearing his usual white coat today, he had on a more casual outfit on since he got the notice on his desk telling him to take that day off and enjoy it. There could only be one person that would make that possible for him and he made a mental note to himself to return the favor somehow. "Oh Arthur~" he said in a sing song voice, a wide smile on his face as he entered the room to only find his beloved darling sitting on his bed with his hands midair as if something was there. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously but dismissed the paranoid thoughts that came to mind. "Are you ready to go?"_

Arthur jumped and cried out in distress as his jackalope friend went rabid and tried to attack Francis. Holding it back he smiled to Francis. "Oh y-yes, ready as I'll ever be!"

_He gave the brit another strange look before straightening up and softening his facial expression, offering a hand to the tense looking man, "I have the car ready for us outside. Do you have everything?"_

Arthur nodded, trying hard to not act like he was holding a creature to his chest and not trying to get bitten or mauled by antlers.

_Francis took Arthur's hand in his and they started walking towards the front, ignoring all the stares they were given at the sight of a patient and a doctor hands in hands. It wasn't any news to the staff members but some people just can't seem to wrap their minds around it. Once they were near the entrance where Francis had parked his car, he opened the door and held it for Arthur like a gentleman._

Arthur smiled and then looked back towards the gardens. "Wait, I have to...um, say goodbye." Walking over to the patch of grass he lets the creature go and returns to the car. "Nice to see you have some manners...even if you do smell a bit too much like cheese." He gets in the car and buckles himself in with shaking hands.

_"Why wouldn't I have manners?" he asked with mocked hurt in voice. He walked over to the driver's side of the car and started the engine. Once they've started moving passed the exit and into the streets, he peered at the rear mirror of the car, noting how Arthur eyes darted from one place to another outside of the window. "Are you feeling alright? It has been a long time since you've been out like this."_

It takes a while for Arthur to come back to reality. "Oh no I feel...fine." He didn't want to seem unfit to be out, Francis could just as well turn back now. Suddenly Arthur spots something that makes him scream out loud. "Stop! Stop! Don't hit the unicorn!"

_He immediately stepped on the brake at Arthur's screaming, making the car come to a screeching stop in the middle of the road. Luckily their lane wasn't that crowded so any accidents was avoided except for some annoyed, pissed off honks and curses that was thrown at them by others. Francis's forehead was beaded with little droplets of sweat as he sat there, his hands still gripping the wheels in a vice grip. "Arthur..." he said in a shaky voice as he tried to control his temper, " what was that about?"_

The Brit swallowed and let out a hollow laugh. "Just kidding with you haha..."

_"Just kidding?" his voice shook, " Just kidding?! You nearly killed us both!"_

"Better than killing the unicorn..." Arthur mutters and then speaks louder. "Sorry."

_"No Arthur, I thought you were over this! This was what your therapy was trying to fix and yet...look at what just happened. Other's could've gotten killed also!"_

Arthur slammed his hands over his ears and closed his eyes tightly. "I'm fine, just drive, I just want to go home!"

_"Fine, we'll go home, but I'm not happy with this." It was almost a disappointing feeling but he knew that taking the brit back was going to be of no help. He'll just have to deal with it himself, in his own special way._

Arthur lowered his hands and opened his eyes, staring out of the window, anywhere but Francis. "I keep telling you, you can't make them go away because they're real. You saw the ghost of your dead wife right? So why don't you believe me?"

_He focused his attention on the road, "I didn't see her, it was only a dream I had."_

"You saw her Francis. And it freed your soul so you could date me. Pull up. Pull up here near the woods, I want to prove this to you once and for all." Arthur crossed his arms.

_"No, we are going home and there will be no argument about that," he replied stubbornly, speeding up a bit so that they would pass the woods quickly before anything could be done about it._

"Francis, please, this is important." Arthur was in tears and biting his lip so hard it started to bleed.

_"No, Arthur, I said no arguments."_

"Francis, please." Arthur grabs his arms, seeing the end of the forest become near. "Francis! Francis!"

_He gave the brit an annoyed glance, "what?"_

"Please stop, please Francis, you can pull up right here!" Arthur points wildly.

_He breathe out a big sigh, "Arthur...I'm not doing it. we're almost home anyways."_

"I hate you! The one thing, the one thing I ask of you as a gift from me and you won't even do that!" Arthur turns away and glares at his reflection in the glass.

_"The gift I have plan for you is quite different from what you asked for. I guess you won't like it then won't you?"_

"No I won't! Because as long as you think I'm making things up there can be no trust between us." Arthur insists.

_"Arthur...this for your own good. I'm not taking any risk of having you return to your former state of mind."_

"You're just afraid that I'm right. You're just like everyone else, afraid to have your world turned upside down."

_"And what if I am? Does that make you any different from what you want to think?"_

"I don't understand..." Arthur still refuses to look at Francis but his scowl disappears.

_"Aren't you just as afraid that you're world will be turned upside down if you see things from everyone's point of view?" he asked with a much calmer voice._

"No. And if you'd just let me show you what I wanted to...well one of us would be proven right in the end." Arthur scowls once more.

_"Only if you promise to be good. We only have an hour left before we're late. Make it quick." He finally gave in and turned the car back towards the woods._

Arthur beams in delight and turns towards Francis with a huge smile. "I knew you'd see things my way!"

_He gave Arthur a loud "hmph!" as they drew nearer to the woods._

"Okay, you can pull in here." Arthur indicated to a rest stop along the room that was near the woods. Once they had pulled out Arthur exited the car and jumped the fence separating them from the woods, running into it and calling for Francis to follow.

_Francis stare plainly at the gates, "you expect me, to jump over that? do I look like a monkey to you?"_

"If you don't hurry I..." Arthur jogs back. "Its not that hard, come on. If you climb up and then climb down it'll be easy."

_"Isn't there a door or a gateway to get through? I don't think these clothing are suited for climbing arthur."_

Arthur pulls a face and looks around. "There's a gate, up there." He points.

_Francis looked over at the direction the fingers were pointed at and spotted what Arthur was talking about. He nodded and reluctantly walked over to it. It was old, rusty, and looked like it hadn't been touched for years. He pulled at the bar that was used to lock it and push the gate aside, the creaking noises made it seems like it would break instantly. "where are you planning to take us?"_

"In o the forest to find that unicorn of course. But first I need to cast a spell so you can see it." The Brit says all this with the most serious of faces.

_"Again with the unicorn? fine, do whatever you want but i'm saying all of this is pure rubbish."_

"And I'm telling you I'm not crazy." Arthur pauses, touching a tree as if it would speak to him. "Francis...if...if we can't find the unicorn, you won't send me back there, will you?"

_"..." he paused to think about it, "Only if you continues these behaviors. I can't have you running around like that and the center will check in monthly to see how you are doing. They'll make me if they find out about it."_

"I'm not crazy." Arthur said in a determined tone, pulling some moss from the tree. "Wipe this over your eyelids."

_"I am not putting that on my eyelids."_

"You have to or you won't be able to see!" Arthur pouts. "Then this trip would be pointless!"

_"Arthur, I repeat, I am not putting that on my eyelids," he replied stubbornly, feeling like he was talking to a 7 year old._

"All you have to do is rub the green side over the top and then drop it. Come on it's not difficult, you can do it." Arthur also had the sensation he was talking to a 7 year old.

_"No," he answered stubbornly. "we don't have time arthur. can we just skip this step?"_

"No, we can't. Because you aren't willing to believe and you don't have the sight, this will grant you sight for a little while." Arthur holds out the moss to him.

_He gave the moss a long, hard stare before taking it and lightly applying it onto his eyelid, flinching at the wet feeling._

Arthur seemed delighted and started to say things that to most people sounded like nonsense but was actually a spell to him.

_He stood there and shuffled his feet around, not quite sure what Arthur was saying._

"There!" Arthur smiled and took the Frenchman's hand. "Now lets find us that unicorn!" They search for the best part of an hour, the sun getting higher and hotter. Finally Arthur stops and points into a clearing. "But very quiet..." He creeps forward and lets the beast sniff his hand before stroking its mane. "Isn't it beautiful?"

_Francis cocked his eyebrows and stared at Arthur's hand, "Yes, you're hand is so beautiful I can kiss it."_

"Not me silly, the unicorn." Arthur shook his head. "Such a kidder."

_"I'm serious, there is nothing in your hands and my eyelids are becoming itchy."_

"M-maybe I used the wrong kind of moss." Arthur sighs. "You really can't see it, can you?"

_He nodded, rubbing the moss off of his eyelids with his sleeves, "I doubt it and yes, I can't. Can we go now? we've wasted 20 minutes already."_

Arthur hugged himself, watching the unicorn walk off he then casting his eyes downwards. "Yes. I'm sorry I wasted your time."

_He felt bad for making Arthur feel that way but it was for his sake. Besides, he truthfully couldn't see what Arthur was going on about. Francis wrapped his arms around Arthur, laying his head on Arthur's shoulder and gave him a peck on the cheek, "I'm sorry, I was just being impatient. But I truthfully can't see it."_

Tears threatened the Brits eyes but he blinks them away and puts on a brave happy face that not even the bird watching them is fooled by. "It's fine, really! I said one of us would be proven wrong right?"

_"Arthur, don't cry my love. Maybe you can see them, but I can't. Not even with this 'sight' remedy of it."_

"I'm not crying you stupid frog now come, lets go home." Arthur pulls away from Francis and staggers back through the forest, weaving side to side like a drunk man and cackling to himself.

_He followed quickly after Arthur, trying to catch up to him, "Arthur. Don't take it that way, I don't mean to make it sound like that!"_

"I don't know what you're talking about." Arthur told him, using the old gate to get out and then walking back to the car. He was disappointed that Francis hadn't see the unicorn, surely the Frenchmen must have done something special when he saw his wife (certainly not a dream) but the only thing Arthur feared was the knowledge that Francis would have to report this incident and that could mean trouble for Arthur.

_Finally being able to catch up to the surprisingly fast brit, he made Arthur turn around and cupped his face in his hand, forcing him to look at him. He could see that Arthur's eyes were red, the tears had started to dry but was still distinctively there. Francis knew that this upsets his lover more than it should anyone but what use would it do if he lied and said he did see something? It would only feed Arthur the fuel he needs to go insane again, and after everything that had happened, he wasn't going to have it. Leaning in, he gave Arthur a soft eskimo kiss, smiling softly at him._

_"Don't be sad my love, it's not the end of the world if I can't see it. Why don't we get going again hm? The kids are excited to see you home again and Eliz readied a wonderful meal for your return."_

Arthur pushed Francis away with as much force as he could and smiled. The thought of seeing his son again outside of the hospital, of feeling like part of a family. It almost made all the hurt that just happened go away. "Okay."

_Nodding, he took hold of Arthur's hand, whether he was resisting or not, and pulled him back to the car after they locked the gate._

Sitting in the car Arthur's heart began to beat just that little bit faster the closer they got to civilisation. He had no idea what Francis' house looked like so just peered out eagerly, and then he saw it. Alfred, Matthew and Eliz holding a big banner saying 'Welcome home' they'd even painting a little Union Jack on to it. Arthur cried tears of joy.

_Francis looked back at Arthur as he parked the car, the joyous expression on his face only brightened the smile on Francis's face. Getting out of his side of the car quickly, he went to open the door for Arthur, seeing as how the brit was still a bit awestruck by it. "Welcome home Arthur."_

"Home." The word felt foreign to the Brit as he slowly slipped out of the car and was embraced by his son, his two sons. "I'm home."

* * *

_It was a pleasant night, especially for the two lovers that were in their bed stark naked with each other as they touched and feel each other. Hands carefully tracing the lines of each other's muscles and caressing the warm skin that laid before them. Francis sigh happily against Arthur's neck, "it's so nice that Eliz offered to take the boys out to watch a movie for the night."_

"Y-yeah..." Arthur felt a little breathless even if they weren't doing very much. It had been so long since he had had sex, and then he had been topping. He was nervous and excited all at the same time as his hand traced down Francis' spine.

_Nights like these were rare now that Arthur had returned to his work to build his company up again and when they did have free time, only passionate kissing, grinding, and masturbating could be exchanged between the two in fear that the children would hear them. He pushed Arthur's bang away from his forehead, leaning closer to give it a soft kiss and making his way down to the rosy lips he had come to enjoy indulging himself in._

The kissing provokes a soft moan from the Brit and he holds tighter to Francis. He remember the first night they had gone further than kissing, how afraid he had been. Sometimes he was still afraid, not of sex but of this all being a dream and of him being in the hospital still. Work was going too well, life was going too well and Arthur was a natural pessimist.

_He chuckled at the sounds his lover made. "it's been a long time hasn't it? Have you become...needy for my touch?" he teased._

"Don't be so up yourself Frog face." Arthur grumbles even as his cheeks went a bright red and his cock twitched at the thought.

_"Oh? but doesn't my touch make you tremble?" his left hand started to stroke Arthur's side in a smooth motion, appreciating the lean curves of his lover's body. "Don't you feel hot when I kiss your neck, suck on it, lick on it." He moved down to do so to the crevices of Arthur's neck, taking his time to let his tongue flick over the spots he finishes sucking on. "And when I touch here, does it not stand for me?" he asked, using his free hand to trace a path down from Arthur's chest to where his manhood stood tall. He took hold of it, making sure to not squeeze it and started pumping it in rhythm._

Arthur closed his eyes and gave no words, just moaned and little and bucked up into that touch. The answers were all yes of course. "Been so...long...I've never...been on bottom..."

_Francis let out a loud laugh and whispered, "I'll make sure to be gentle."_

"I was actually hoping you'd let me top." Arthur said honestly.

_"You want to top?" he thought about it, "well, i wouldn't mind, but are you sure about this?"_

"No and thats my problem." Arthur hooked his legs around Francis' waist. "Lets just start here and switch roles later."

_"We'll take turn why don't we? I think 3 hours will be long enough for that." Since Arthur's legs were conveniently wrapped around his waist, he took advantage of it and moved their bodies closer until their erection touched, and he started moving his hips to grind against the brit._

"Th-three hours, are you kidding me?! What do you think I am some kind of animal?!" Arthur cursed trying to untangle himself and yet trapped. It didn't matter how he complained anyway because even he couldn't object to the sweet and much needed love making that he yearned for.

_He winked, "well if we do make 3 hours, it'll be a new record won't it?"_

"You're a pervert. You're a pervert and I refuse to have sex with you." Arthur folds his arms and sticks his tongue out childishly.

_Francis rolled his eyes playfully, leaning in to brush Arthur's hair aside and give him a kiss on the forehead, murmuring, "now you don't mean that."_

"Prove it." Arthur's green eyes seemed to glint in the soft light. It was moments like this, free from work and the kids, that he could be truly playful once more.

_"Ah, well then I guess we won't be making love tonight. Maybe a movie together could do?" he asked, sitting up quickly from his position as he starts to put his clothes back on._

Arthur went red. "J-just what I was thinking..." He looked down at his still prominent erection. "How about a blow job first?"

_Francis gave Arthur a bemused look,"I thought you didn't want any sexual intimacy tonight?"_

"I lied. Look at this thing, does it look like it doesn't want attention to you?" Arthur indicates his crotch.

_He grinned smugly, reaching a hand over to tease the tip, "mm, I guess not."_

"I-I know you want to go the whole way but its been so very long and I'm a tad scared..I'll put out soon, I promise." Arthur closes his eyes and lets the touches send a steady little buzz of pleasure through him.

_"Arthur, I don't want to force you if you're scared. we can always take it slowly so you can get used to it," he said, stroking Arthur's thigh reassuringly._

The strokes only proceeded to make his cock harder, as it had been growing a little flaccid before. He groans and and squeezes his eyes tighter. "Thank you..."

_Easily removing the shirt he had put on, Francis crawled on top of Arthur again and smile lovingly down at him, "ready?"_

Arthur took a peek. "I can't believe you're still hard...ready."

_"Oui."_

**~END~**


	15. Epilogue

**-Extra-**

From the journal of Doctor F. Bonnefoy

For a matter of weeks I have continued to observe Arthur and found that with proper application of his medicines his hallucinations disappear. However this seems to require a higher dosage each time and soon I will have to switch to a strong medicine at a lower dose or risk harming him. It's strange how they keep pushing through like this...almost as if they have some truth to them. But I can't tell Arthur this idea of course. He's settled in well and I have to say, I'm glad he was assigned to me. I made him a promise back then that I would help him, make him happy once more, keep him from harm. And finally, I believe I have kept it.


End file.
